Flos Mori
by RT 91
Summary: Esta historia narra los hechos ocurridos después del capítulo Call of the Cutie. Se centra en Apple Bloom y en su afán por descubrir quién es en su búsqueda de una Cutie Mark. El texto está escrito en español y My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic es una serie de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hacía un buen tiempo en Ponyville. Lo único que había en el cielo fueron pegasos, cirros y una luz muy brillante del sol que acentuaban el característico bienestar del pueblo. Todos los ponis estaban muy bien alimentados gracias a todos los alimentos ligados a la manzana, que era la fruta que se permite cultivar en Sweet Apple, la granja que pertenece a la familia Apple. De aquí salió una pequeña poni con una mochila a pasear por el prado. Esa poni era Apple Bloom. Gracias a lo que aprendió de sus amigas Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, aprovecha todas sus habilidades para conseguir una Cutie Mark. Aunque todavía no lo tiene, decide experimentar cada vez más. Durante el trayecto, se muestra bastante entusiasta y optimista. No paraba de sonreír a los pájaros y a las ardillas pese a no haber visto ningún poni por el bosque donde estaba paseando. Cuando cada vez quedaban menos árboles hasta sin haber ninguno, se encontró con un barranco muy alto.

Apple Bloom no tenía intención de atravesarlo puesto que su cara no era de sorpresa, como si conociera ese lugar de antes. Sacó de la mochila unos prismáticos y los usó para ver más allá del barranco porque había cien metros entre su terreno y el otro. Los ajustó para ver más allá de los cien metros y vio un bosque nunca visto. La pequeña poni quedó fascinada por lo que vio, porque no había ningún acceso a ese lugar. Después sacó de su mochila un papel y un lápiz para dibujar algo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace unos días. Sin duda la vista era admirable.

Apple Bloom miró hacia arriba y vio a una poni con un parapente naranja. Repentinamente, ésta iba descenciendo hasta la garganta del barranco. No lo reconoció de lejos Apple Bloom, así que se asustó por no saber quién es. Seguidamente salió del cielo un centelleante arcoíris dirigiéndose al mismo barranco. Momentos después, al ascender, Apple Bloom se fijó que se trataba de Rainbow Dash con Scootaloo agarrada hacia ella.

-¡Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo! ¡No os reconocí a primera vista!- Alzó la voz con entusiasmo. La pegaso azul y su mayor admiradora aterrizaron con éxito.  
-Hola, Apple Bloom. Me parece que tu amiguita sigue insistiendo en poder volar.  
-¡Pero si un bebé en Ponyville podía volar! ¡Si él puede, yo puedo!- Dijo Scootaloo. Rainbow le despeinó un poco y se acerca a Apple Bloom al ojear su actividad.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Estoy dibujando un puente que conecte entre esta zona y aquella.  
-Ajá. Muy guay. ¿Ahora quieres experimentar siendo constructora?  
-Bueno, no estoy construyendo nada, Rainbow. Sólo estoy dibujando.

Rainbow, además de no entender muy bien ese comentario, no estuvo interesada con las principales intenciones de Apple Bloom.

-Bien, pequeña, yo me voy a Cloudsdale, voy a practicar unas acrobacias para los Wonderbolts.  
-¡Eh, Rainbow, ¿no quieres llevarme allí?!- Dijo Scootaloo.  
-¿En serio? Primero llega volando a una nube y ya te llevaré.

Al haberse marchado la pegaso azul, Scootaloo se acercó a su amiga.

-Eh, Apple Bloom, ¿por qué dibujas un puente que conecte estas zonas?  
-Porque allí hay un bosque que parece que nadie lo visitó y quiero pasar por allí. Para eso habría que poner un puente, pero sería demasiado trabajo.  
-¿No puedes acceder desde abajo, escalando?  
-No, hay muchas rosas puntiagudas y por ahí pasa el mar. Además, a mis hermanos no les gusta verme escalar.  
-Nosotras lo hicimos una vez.- Scootaloo bromeó.  
-Ya, una montaña de metro y medio.  
-Por cierto, ¿por qué no pides a algún pegaso que te ayude a alcanzar ese terreno?  
-Los pegasos suelen estar ocupados con el clima, y no suelen ser muy fuertes. Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue un puente.  
-Je, ¿y tú vas a construirlo, Apple Bloom?

El pequeño poni quedó pensativo, como si esa idea quisiera guardarlo como un as bajo la manga. Luego empezaban a gastarse bromas y a jugar. Finalmente, Apple Bloom empezó a guardar sus cosas porque se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo.  
-Eh, Scootaloo, voy a mi casa. ¿Quieres merendar?  
-¡Oh, claro! Avisaré a Sweetie Belle a ver si se apunta. Cogeré mi scooter.

El pegaso naranja empezó a ojear por los lados hasta llegar a esta conclusión.

-¡Cachis, estaba en mi parapente!  
-Bueno, puedes volver corriendo, ¿verdad? Que yo sepa no está lejos la casa de Sweetie Belle.  
-Buff, sólo espero no toparme con su hermana. ¡Qué poni más cargante, por Celestia!

Apple Bloom soltó una leve risa, pero suficiente para volver a casa. Se despidió de su amiga pegaso y pensó bastante sobre aquel puente. Quería merendar con sus amigas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Siempre y cuando están juntas, se les ocurren ideas descabelladas, imaginativas y poco funcionales. ¿Y si ese puente pudiera funcionar? Quién sabe. Sólo quería pasarlo bien como les enseñó sus recientes amigas.

En Sweet Apple Acres, estaban desayunando las Cutie Mark Crusaders reunidas. Con bizcocho de manzana entre sus dientes, formularon planes para conseguir sus Cutie Marks.

-¿Y si montamos una tirolina desde lo más alto de un árbol? Spike me dijo que lo probó y cuenta que es genial.- Dijo Scootaloo.  
-¿No sería peligroso?- Preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
-¿Peligroso? ¡Ja! ¡Esa palabra no figura ni en mi vocabulario ni en la de Rainbow Dash!  
-De todas formas- habló Apple Bloom–, creo que deberíamos montar una agenda para estas misiones. ¿No tenemos un club todavía?

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se quedaron patidifusas puesto que no daban con ese detalle. Un club es indispensable para organizar planes o quedadas. Sweetie Belle tendría que contestar.

-Errr, no, pero puedo convencer a Rarity para que haga uno.  
-¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Paso de pijadas y cursilerías!–Alzó la voz Scootaloo. Bajo ningún concepto se metería en un cuarto donde posiblemente haya joyas, vestidos y todos esos objetos que ella consideraría "inútiles".

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se quedaron calladas repentinamente porque escucharon un portazo. Ese brusco sonido provendría de Applejack y Big Macintosh, que acabaron de llegar. Apple Bloom sabía que venían de las ganancias que les ofrecería Filthy Rich, el jefe ejecutivo del mercado de manzanas y padre de una de sus compañeras de clase, Diamond Tiara. A juzgar por las vacías expresiones del dúo Apple, no hubo buenas noticias.

-¡Ah, hola, hermanitos! ¿Qué tal va todo?- Saludó con una sonrisa sin haber percibido sus rostros.  
-Ah, hola, Apple Bloom.- Applejack no parecía nada contenta. -¿Te importa que hagamos una reunión familiar, por favor?

Cuando la poni naranja con sombrero dijo "reunión familiar", jamás contaba con la presencia de su hermana pequeña por una sencilla razón: Es muy joven para tratar malas noticias.

-Emm, bueno, vale, iré a mi cuarto.- Quedó bastante extrañada Apple Bloom. Hace ya mucho tiempo que su hermana no le dijo exactamente esas palabras.

Mientras iba arriba con sus amigas, notó bastante preocupación por Applejack. Así que nada más encerrarse en su cuarto con las Cutie Mark Crusaders, les dijo:

-Chicas, dadme un segundo, voy a espiarles.-susurró.  
-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?- Le devolvió Sweetie Belle el tono de voz. Le extrañaba la manera en que espiaba.  
-Muy sencillo: Hay una pequeña trampilla en una pared de mi cuarto que tiene un cubo y una cuerda. Me subiré al cubo y me sostendréis con la cuerda gracias a una polea.

A las pequeñas ponis les sorprendió el mecanismo, así que preguntaron cuándo lo ideó.

-Fue hace varios días, cuando nos hicimos amigas.- Respondió Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo bajaron con suavidad a su amiga y ésta empezó a escuchar la conversación a través de una pared.

-Granny Smith, tenemos un problema.- Dijo Applejack.  
-No, no te preocupes, ya sé bajarme de mi cama yo solita.- Se rió el anciano poni verde. Su sordera es inconfundible.  
-Hablo de Negocios, Granny. Verás, las ganancias semanales se están reduciendo cada vez más. Es debido a que, a pesar de obtener muchas ventas, cada vez surgen menos manzanas de nuestros cultivos.  
-Ssssssssip.- Añadió el monosilábico Big Macintosh.  
-No sé si podremos permitirnos más lugares para cultivar más manzanas, eso cuesta mucho dinero. De ser así, tendríamos que prescindir de ciertos caprichos, limitándonos hasta los hábitos primarios como comer o dormir, incluso llevaríamos cada vez más horas de trabajo para ese dinero.  
-¿Infarto? ¡Pero si me siento bien, no cuestiones mi salud!- Se puso a la defensiva Granny Smith.  
-En fin, lo que quiero decir es esto, que debemos apretarnos el cinturón por si acaso, ¿entendido? Espero que todos colaboremos. Ya hablaré con Apple Bloom en un momento tranquilo.

La pequeña poni amarilla tiró de la cuerda, le subieron sus amigas y les comentó todo.

-No sé qué será de mi familia. Me gustaría ayudar en algo, pero siempre me dejan fuera de lugar.- Dijo Apple Bloom con unos labios marcando tristeza.

Scootaloo se sentía muy incómoda con este tipo de situación, así que no pudo decir nada. Sweetie Belle, sin embargo, quedó pensativa y se acordó de algo.

-Hey, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo me dijo que en el borde de un barranco te pusiste a dibujar un puente que conectaba al otro lado. ¿Por qué no sugieres eso? Al fin y al cabo, me dijo que había unos árboles allí y mucho terreno para cultivar manzanas.  
-¡Anda, tienes razón, Sweetie Belle!- Su tristeza paso a ser una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Se lo diré a Applejack! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Cayó la noche. La única luz que se emitía en Sweet Apple Acres era una vela en la habitación de Apple Bloom que agarraba el poni naranja. Applejack le llevó a su hermana a la cama. Ella podía prepararse sola para irse a dormir, pero su hermana mayor piensa que todavía es demasiado joven.

-Venga, buenas noches, Apple Bloom.- Applejack fingió una sonrisa, todavía preocupada para su incierto futuro. Iba a dirigirse a la puerta hasta que su hermana pequeña la llamó.  
-Espera, Applejack, quiero enseñarte una cosa, algo que hice esta tarde.- Su hermana mayor cambió su grisácea expresión a intriga. Lo notaba en su esperanzador tono de voz.  
-¿Qué pasa?

Apple Bloom sacó de su mochila el dibujo y se lo enseñó. La luz que la vela emitía lo alumbró con suficiente claridad para que Applejack lo viera.

-¿Qué es esto?  
-Más allá del bosque que está aquí al lado hay unas tierras que parece que nadie lo exploró. Pero un poni no puede llegar a no ser que sea un pegaso. Lo dibujé con un puente. ¿Qué te parece?

La cara de intriga de Applejack desapareció y volvió su característica sonrisa. Eso le alegró mucho, ya que, cuando se iba a dormir, sabía qué tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Sabía que era la única manera de volver a obtener buenos beneficios con su granja y olvidar del problema al que se enfrentaría su familia.

Mañana pediría hacer el puente que dibujó Apple Bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, Apple Bloom se despertó de un salto, preparó su cama tatareando, bajó a la cocina a brincos y se preparó el desayuno con una canción en los labios. Ése fue el modus operandi de la pequeña poni desde hace unos días, concretamente desde que se hizo amiga de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Se sintió tan bien que no podía estarse quieta en ningún momento. Cuando terminó su bizcocho de manzana, se fijó que en la mesa de la salita había una carta. Apple Bloom le echó una ojeada y leyó lo siguiente:

"Apple Bloom, como sé que últimamente te despiertas muy pronto, decidí escribir esto para ti. He salido pronto, me voy al centro de Ponyville. Cuida durante todo el día a Granny Smith, ¿vale? Big Mac se encargará de las cosechas de manzanas."

Apple Bloom adivinó que se trataba de conseguir ponis obreros para construir el puente. De haber sido así, se lo hubiera escrito, así que sintió dudas.

Seguidamente llamó alguien en la puerta. La pequeña poni aprovechó para coger un taburete, ojear por la mirilla, quitar el taburete y recibir al poni.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Scootaloo! -Dijo Apple Bloom a los dos ponis subidos al Scooter.

-¡Hola, Apple Bloom! ¡Buenos días! –Saludó Sweetie Belle. -Hoy Scootaloo y yo vamos a apañárnoslas para construir un club. Tenemos madera, martillos, clavos, sábanas, almohadas… ¡Todo lo que necesitamos! ¿Te apuntas?

-Bueno, me encantaría, pero Applejack me escribió que tenía que cuidar de Granny, así que no podré quedar hoy.

-¿Ah, sí? De acuerdo. Volveremos enseguida.

Y se fueron raudos y veloces con el Scooter. Apple Bloom pensó que tenían otro plan, pero no fue hasta una hora después cuando la puerta sonó otra vez. Eran las mismas ponis acompañadas de Twilight Sparkle, la estudiante de la princesa Celestia, quien parecía que tenía el gusto habitual de madrugar.

-¡Ah, hola, Twilight! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Se sorprendió al ver a la unicornio en la puerta de su casa.

-Buenos días, Apple Bloom. Me dijeron unos pajaritos que tenías unas tareas pendientes. Los muy pequeños fueron muy persuasivos conmigo, pero cuando me dijeron que eras la hermana pequeña de Applejack, sabía que le debía una a tu hermana. ¿Me dejas ayudarte? -Twilight le dirigió una apacible sonrisa.

-Errr, bueno, si insistes… -La pequeña poni se sintió un poco incómoda al tener a Twilight haciéndole una tarea y el estar en deuda con ella. Pero aún más le incomodó que la tratara de alguien incapaz de hacer algo indecente, especialmente después de ayer por la tarde.

-No pongas esa cara, Apple Bloom. Reitero: Le debía una a tu hermana, así que no tienes que preocuparte. -Twilight de nuevo le dirigió una bonita sonrisa. La unicornio era capaz de reconocer el estado de ánimo de las pequeñas ponis tan sólo observando sus expresiones.

Sin más, entró en su casa.

-Dime, Apple Bloom, ¿todavía sigue dormida Granny Smith?

-Sí, todavía es demasiado temprano.

-Bien. Déjame prepararlo todo, especialmente su horario rutinario. Si te apetece, puedes salir con tus amigas.

Apple Bloom iba a salir, pero Twilight se acordó enseguida de una cosa.

-¡Ah, y una cosa más! No le digas nada a Applejack. Pensaría que eres una inútil. Pero créeme, no lo eres. - Dijo la unicornio.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas hacer esto?

-Supongo que lo típico que podría decirte es que eres demasiado pequeña, esta tarea de cuidar a Granny no está hecha para ti. Pero desde hace días pensé que tienes un gran potencial. Rainbow Dash me dijo que intentaste volar con un ala delta y participado en un derby de patines del que saliste intacta. Ese potencial lo puedes usar para construir ese club que tanto comentan tus amigas, por ejemplo. Puede que consigas una Cutie Mark que te catalogaría de alguien muy creativa, quién sabe. Anda, sal con tus amigas. -Cuando terminó, le guiñó el ojo.

Apple Bloom salió y se fue de exploración con las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Durante todo el trayecto quedó pensativa con lo que le dijo Twilight. ¿Qué tipo de Cutie Mark le saldría a Apple Bloom? No lo sabe y le tocará experimentar con sus amigas. Mientras, ellas la llevan a un bosque donde hay una casa abandonada. Era una pequeña casita que habría sido usada por otro poni como club hace años.

-¿Y esta casa? ¿La habéis hecho vosotras? -Preguntó la hermana de Applejack.

-En realidad no. La hemos encontrado y no vivía nadie allí, así que decidíamos limpiarla y colocar nuestros materiales allí dentro. ¡Va a ser divertido montarla! -Señaló Scootaloo.

Y así fue. Tardaron varias horas en pintar la casa, colocar muebles -que básicamente eran cajas, unas más largas y otras más pequeñas-, usar las sábanas como cortinas y encontrar enchufes para enchufar consolas de videojuegos y una radio donde ponían música para animar los preparativos. Hasta almorzaban dentro por si pasaban ahí dentro durante mucho tiempo, un almuerzo preparado por Sweetie Belle. Era la hora de la merienda cuando terminaron. Cuando salieron al exterior las Cutie Mark Crusaders, vieron una novísima casa con un tejado de color rojo intenso y unas paredes de color naranja. Hasta en la ventana del ático tuvieron tiempo para adornarlo con flores rosas.

-¡Bueno, ya hemos terminado, Crusaders! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! -Dijo Sweetie Belle y aprovechó para llevar a sus amigas dentro de la casa.

Lo celebraron con música, refrescos y videojuegos. En este último, las Cutie Mark Crusaders aprovecharon para jugar a uno de lucha que trataba de echar al poni fuera del escenario cuanto más daño recibía. Se rieron, gritaron de alegría, bebieron mucho azúcar… Se divirtieron como pocos días pueden permitirse. Apple Bloom se sintió sorprendida por la capacidad estratégica de Sweetie Belle: Tenía muchos planes, sabía organizarlos y, cuando concluía, lo celebraba a lo grande. Es algo que admiró de ella.

-¡Bueno! ¿Cuántas victorias lleváis, chicas? -Dijo Scootaloo entre risas. -Yo llevo siete seguidas.

-Yo llevaría, no sé, unas cinco. -Dijo Sweetie Belle entre dudas.

-Yo, ehmm… ¿dos? -Apple Bloom no supo muy bien jugar a videojuegos, así que sus resultados negativos fueron obvios.

Las tres ponis escucharon las llamadas de una puerta. Cuando la abrieron, saludaron a Twilight.

-Hola, pequeñas. ¿Qué tal?

-¡Oh, hola, Twilight! ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? -Preguntó Scootaloo.

-Cuando pasé por aquí, esta casa parecía nueva. En cuanto me acerqué, supe que los ruidos que salían de esta casa erais vosotras. Cuando vais juntas, no os para ni un cuarto insonorizado. -Dijo Twilight entre risas. Y ésta vez se dirigió a Apple Bloom. -Por cierto, Apple Bloom, ya terminé con mis labores. Mejor regresa a casa, no vaya a ser que vuelva Applejack en tu ausencia.

-Oh, vale, se me olvidó. ¡Hasta luego, chicas! -Se despidió la poni con lazo rojo.

-¡Hasta luego! -Dijeron Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y la unicornio.

Cuando Apple Bloom llegó a las Sweet Apple Acres, no estuvo Applejack. Así que se dirigió a su cuarto y se echó a la cama. Estuvo cansada, pero contenta. Se lo había pasado muy bien con sus amigas preparando el club y celebrándolo después. Tuvo una sensación gratificante. Eso no quitó la inquietud que sintió por Applejack. No fue hasta la noche cuando apareció, después de la hora de cenar. La poni con sombrero ya cenó fuera, así que cuando regresó ya era hora de dormir. Como era habitual, le llevó a dormir. Sin embargo, Apple Bloom notó que su hermana había cambiado. Antes de salir, quería hablar con su hermana pequeña, ya en la cama.

-Eh, Apple Bloom, quiero contarte algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? -la pequeña poni se sintió extrañada por esa frase que dijo su hermana.

-He encontrado ayuda para construir un puente que conecte con aquel terreno que me contaste ayer. Se ofrecieron decenas de voluntarios. No le dije nada a Filthy Rich porque estoy segura de que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para poner un presupuesto muy alto o para llenar el puente con mucho tráfico. El presupuesto será una financiación de masas, así que todo salió muy bien.

-Sí, es una buena noticia.

-¡Ah! También quiero enseñarte esto.

Applejack sacó una caja pequeña y se la dio a Apple Bloom. Cuando la pequeña la abrió, vio un colgante rojo, con un relieve de una manzana, que podía abrirse y se podía introducir una foto o una marca. En su caso, no tenía puesto nada. El lazo no era de metal, sino una cuerda.

-Es un regalo para ti. Compré sólo la joya y para la cuerda me las apañé yo. Puedes poner cualquier foto o dibujo dentro.

Apple Bloom notó en su hermana mayor una evolución. Antes de haberle enseñado el dibujo que había hecho, no le había tomado muy en serio. Ahora, tras habérselo enseñado, se volvió más sincera y con una sonrisa más natural. Descubrió que podía tener su confianza en lugar de tratarle como una pequeña. Incluso se fijó que Applejack no tuvo ninguna expresión que haberle salido caro el colgante, pues era muy sencillo.

-Es muy bonita, Applejack. Muchas gracias. -Apple Bloom siempre apreciaba las cosas sencillas y baratas y no entendía por qué otros ponis compraban joyas caras para sus "ponis especiales".

-¡Anda, ven acá, que te lo has ganado! -Dijo Applejack y agarró a su hermana pequeña para abrazarla.

Apple Bloom sintió calidez. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir abrazos por parte de su hermana mayor, como mínimo unos toquecitos a la cabeza. Pero muy pocas veces se abrazaron con tanta ternura. Pensó que fue como si Applejack la aceptara ahora, puesto que antes no había sido así.

-Venga, buenas noches, campeona. -Se despidió Applejack con una sonrisa y se llevó la vela que iluminó su cuarto.

-Buenas noches. -Le devolvió su expresión.

Apple Bloom se sintió muy bien. Muy pocas veces se sinceró su hermana de esa manera. ¿Qué querría poner en el colgante? No quiso saberlo, puesto que se puso a dormir con el corazón lleno de paz y tranquilidad, sin inquietudes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Apple Bloom se levantó de buen humor, desayunó, preparó su maleta y se dirigió a la escuela de Ponyville. La mañana era radiante: Sin nubes ni demasiado calor. Los pegasos hicieron bien su trabajo de control climático. Cuando llegó al colegio, se adentró en su clase y se sentó en su pupitre habitual. Cuando vio a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo, las saludó contenta, aunque no tuvo tiempo para hablar con ellas porque ya había entrado Cheerilee, su profesora. Ella había dicho el día anterior que tendría una noticia que dar a sus alumnos al día siguiente.

-Buenos días, pequeños. Antes de comenzar la clase quiero contaros una cosa: Vamos a tener un alumno nuevo que viene desde las afueras de Ponyville. ¡Recibamos con alegría a vuestro nuevo compañero!

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y del otro lado apareció una figura pequeña, más minúscula de lo que podría ser un poni joven, de un salto. Fue un poni terrestre blanco de ojos oscuros y con algunas manchas marrones, una de ellas en el ojo izquierdo. Su pelaje era castaño y sedoso. A pesar de su estatura, su presentación despertó tamaña extrañeza en la clase debido al desbordante entusiasmo que presentó.

-¡Buenos días, amigos! ¡Pipsqueak se presenta en una nueva escuela! -El pequeño poni gesticuló tan exageradamente que se pareció varias veces a un títere. Incluso a Cheerilee le parecieron tan extrañas sus formas que revisó su agenda por si se hubiera equivocado de clase o de escuela. Ella hubiera pensado "O de planeta". Si bien fue cierto que hubiera esperado un buen recibimiento por parte de la clase, pareció que con este poni el caso fue al revés, causando cierto shock.

-Ehmmm... vale, eh, Pipsqueak. ¿Puedes hacer una breve presentación?

-¡Sí, Cheerilee! ¡Me encanta el cine, el teatro y los disfraces! ¡Son mis hobbies predilectos! ¡Y si hablamos de piratas, mejor que mejor! -Cuando habló, el pequeño poni blanco con manchas marrones pareció una bomba andante.

-Sí, ya, eh... Bueno, coge un pupitre y empecemos abriendo el libro de Literatura en la página 91. Bienvenido a Ponyville, pequeño. -Le dijo Cheerilee con una sonrisa en esa última frase.

Unas horas después, tocó el timbre para el recreo. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders tomaron asiento en una mesa con sillas unidas que estuvo al lado de un árbol. Sweetie Belle sacó un bocata de huevos fritos con perejil -Ella aclaró que se lo preparó Rarity-; Scootaloo, uno de pollo. Apple Bloom sacó un bocata de mermelada de manzana y ambas ponis compartieron su desayuno. Cuando Sweetie Belle se dio cuenta de que Pipsqueak estaba buscando sitio para comer, ella le llamó.

-¡Ey, Pipsqueak! ¡Ven aquí y comemos juntos los cuatro!

-¿Sweetie Belle? ¡Oh, claro! -Dijo el poni blanco sin pensarlo ni un instante.

La mesa con sillas unidas tenía sólo cuatro asientos. Pipsqueak se sentó al lado de Apple Bloom. Al otro lado de la mesa estuvieron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-Bueno, ¿qué os contáis, chicas?

-Pues nada, aquí pasando el rato. -Dijo Scootaloo.

Estuvieron los cuatro ponis en silencio durante un minuto. Apple Bloom miró de forma curiosamente feliz al poni blanco, como si le estuviera escudriñando. Reconoció en su cabeza que su presentación había sido exagerada. Sin embargo, a medida que pasó la clase de Lengua, le pareció alguien interesante, y quiso conocerle un poco mejor. Apple Bloom decidió romper el hielo.

-Así que, Pipsqueak, ¿te gusta el cine?

-¡Oh, sí, claro!

-Dinos. ¿Cuáles son tus películas favoritas? -Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Mi película favorita es "La maldición de los piratas".

-¡Ay, sí, yo la vi! -Saltó enseguida Scootaloo.

-Creo que todos la vimos. Es mi favorita porque logró que muchos ponis se interesaran por los piratas ofreciendo un argumento misterioso y que mezclara con sabiduría varios géneros.

-A mí me gustó mucho más la segunda, "El cofre del pulpo". -Dijo Scootaloo.

-Hmmm, no sé, esa película no me gustó nada. Me explico: Cuando la productora se enteró de que a esta película le gustaron a los adultos, le dieron una estética tontamente siniestra y no le pegó tanto. Además, la historia pasó de ser misteriosa a ser algo absurda. -Argumentó Pipsqueak.

-¿Ah, sí? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Sí. Por eso no soporto esa película.

El poni entusiasta notó que la hermana de Applejack llevó un colgante.

-Por cierto, tienes un colgante muy bonito, Apple Bloom.

-¡Oh! Gracias. Me lo regaló hace unas semanas Applejack, mi hermana.

-¿Applejack? ¿No es esa poni que está montando un puente con la ayuda de muchos ponis?

-¿Tan rápido te has enterado?

-Sí. Me lo comentó un obrero. Por lo visto no sale en los periódicos y no quiere que esto se sepa porque un señor lo manipularía.

-Ah, ya, Filthy Rich. -Dijo de mala gana Apple Bloom.

De pronto se acercaron Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon para meterse con las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Llevaron unas revistas.

-Hola, Pipsqueak. ¿Qué haces aquí con estas perdedoras? ¿No ves que no tienen una Cutie Mark? -Dijo la poni rosa con corona con un tono condescendiente.

-Aquí pasando el rato. Estuvimos hablando de la película "El cofre del pulpo".

-¡Anda! ¡A mí me encanta esta película! Y tú -se dirigió a Apple Bloom-, menudo colgante más feo. ¡No tiene ni perlas ni diamantes! ¿Cómo vas a lucir bien comparado conmigo y con mi corona?

-Sí, ni siquiera tiene demasiados colores. -Señaló Silver Spoon.

-Por todos los cielos... -Susurró Apple Bloom. Aprendió con el tiempo a soportar a su rival, y lo que le dijo apenas la afectó.

-Por cierto, Pipsqueak -Diamond volvió para el poni blanco-, ¿quieres pasar un rato divertido con nosotras? Tenemos estas revistas.

-¿A ver? ¿Puedo echarle una ojeada, si no te importa?

-¡Claro que no!

Pipsqueak ojeó rápidamente su contenido. Fueron las revistas habituales pop juveniles con fotos de iconos famosos e inexpresivos y portadas con colores verdosos, amarillos y rosas.

-No, Diamond, gracias, pero no creo que me vaya a gustar. -Dijo tras haberle devuelto sus pertenencias.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Y prefieres estar con estas ponis sin Cutie Mark? -La poni con corona empezó a perder los estribos.

-A ver si lo adivino -Pensó Pipsqueak en voz alta-: ¿Eres la mala de la clase?

-¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Diamond Tiara de camino al enfado mientras las Cutie Mark Crusaders aguantaron la risa.

-Lo pregunto por ese carácter que desprendes.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders empezaron a reírse sin parar. Scootaloo casi se atragantó con su bocata de mermelada de manzana que le prestó Apple Bloom por aquel comentario. Diamond Tiara se puso roja de ira.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

-No es por sonar arrogante, pero tú empezaste faltando al respeto a mis amigas.

-Bueno, olvídalo. Vámonos, Silver Spoon.

Se fueron el dúo presuntuoso con mala uva y los cuatro ponis continuaron con su desayuno en paz.

-Jopé, Pipsqueak, vaya punto que tienes. -Añadió Scootaloo, limpiándose la boca de la risa.

-¡Sí! -Dijo Sweetie Belle. -Parece que tienes potencial, amigo. ¿Qué os parece, amigas, si le hacemos miembro de nuestro club?

-¿Así tan deprisa? -Preguntó Apple Bloom, nerviosa por la decisión de su amiga unicornio.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos reuniremos esta tarde en la plaza de Ponyville y le llevaremos hasta nuestro centro de mando!

-¿Centro de mando? -Hizo énfasis Pipsqueak, confuso por primera vez entre sus nuevas amigas.

-Sí. Es una idea genial. ¿Estás libre para esta tarde, amigo?

-Ehm, sí, ¿pero en serio tenéis un centro de mando?

-Eh, chicas, va a tocar el timbre. -Avisó Apple Bloom.

-Cierto, tenemos que irnos. Bueno, Pipsqueak, piénsalo, háblalo con tu madre y ya nos pondremos en contacto.

-De acuerdo. -Afirmó el joven poni, ya con la cabeza llena de su decisión habitual.

La tarde fue muy anaranjada en Ponyville donde las nubes moradas crearon una puesta de sol sorprendente. En la plaza del pueblo, las Cutie Mark Crusaders esperaron a su nuevo amigo al lado de una fuente redonda. Al final fue Sweetie Belle quien le localizó.

-¡Eh, Pipsqueak, estamos aquí! -Le llamó. Estuvo caminando a la plaza tal como le dijeron.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. ¿Nos vamos?

Subieron a la cima donde estarían la Sweet Apple Acres y el club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Pipsqueak se fijó en el hogar de Apple Bloom con detenimiento mientras lo pasaron.

-¿Aquí vives tú? -Preguntó a Apple Bloom.

-Sí. -Respondió la poni, ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Sabes, Apple Bloom? Tu hermana es alguien admirable, buscando ayuda. Mi padre -cuando lo mencionó, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo prestaron mucha atención. -se enteró gracias a un amigo y se lo contó a otros amigos obreros que querían ayudar. Es tan honesta tu hermana que queremos agradecerle con nuestra ayuda.

-¡Un momento! ¿En qué trabaja tu padre? Nunca le habías mencionado hasta ahora. Sólo a tu madre y ya está. -Preguntó inquieta Scootaloo.

-Sinceramente no estoy seguro. Sólo sé que tiene que ver con la justicia.

-¿Justicia?

-Sí, como los superhéroes de cómics, supongo.

-Uauh, seguro que haría un gran equipo con Rainbow Dash. -Dijo la pegaso naranja.

-Por cierto, Apple Bloom, -Volvió Pipsqueak hacia ella. -¿has puesto alguna foto en tu colgante? Me he fijado que tiene una pequeña bisagra.

-Ah, pues no lo sé, todavía no he decidido qué ponerle dentro.

-Bueno, ya se te ocurrirá. ¡Mirad, ya hemos llegado! -Dijo Sweetie Belle refiriéndose al club.

Cuando lo vio Pipsqueak, quedó alucinado por el presentimiento que tuvo si lo hicieron sus nuevas amigas desde cero o lo arreglaron. Su mandíbula inferior quedó tan separada del superior que del cuarteto fue el primero que soltó un grito de guerra antes de que las Cutie Mark Crusaders preguntaran qué le había parecido.

-¡¿A qué estamos esperando, grumetillos?! ¡Al abordaje!

Las tres ponis le siguieron el juego con alegría. Subieron por las escaleras iniciales, entraron por la puerta y lo celebraron con refrescos y videojuegos. Hicieron del debut de Pipsqueak toda una fiesta.

-¡Anda, tenéis ese juego de lucha! ¿Jugamos? -Preguntó el nuevo miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Claro. ¡Ya verás la paliza que le daré a Apple Bloom! -Respondió Scootaloo.

Jugaron los cuatro ponis al juego. Por supuesto, la hermana de Applejack iba perdiendo con una gran diferencia. Lo que no se esperaron era que Pipsqueak fuera muy bueno jugando al juego.

-¿Te resulta difícil, Apple Bloom? -Le preguntó Pipsqueak.

-Bueno...

-Venga, te voy a ayudar.

Después de la última partida ganada, le enseñó a su amiga cuáles eran los combos adecuados para triunfar en una partida. Le explicó los controles, los mejores personajes, sus ventajas y debilidades, etc. Apple Bloom se sorprendió con los trucos que se podía hacer en aquel videojuego. Por consiguiente, los siguientes combates no le parecieron irritantes. No se convirtió en la ganadora que mágicamente remontara una partida, pero supo defenderse muy bien.

-¡Anda, Apple Bloom, cómo has mejorado! -Dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Ya lo creo. Has mejorado mucho. -Dijo Scootaloo.

-Gracias, chicas.

De repente se escuchó un trueno y los cuatro ponis se asustaron. Apagaron la consola y cuando se fijaron en la ventana, empezó a caer una lluvia incesante que hizo que una tarde brillante y naranja pasara a ser muy gris. No llevaron impermeable o un paraguas, así que no pudieron salir porque cogerían un resfriado.

-Uauh, la que está cayendo. -Se sorprendió Pipsqueak.

-¿No crees que tu madre saldría a buscarte con esta lluvia? ¿No Crees que se preocuparía? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Lo normal es que sí. Pero en Ponyville no conoce a nadie. Al menos le conté que estaría bien y que mis amigas son de confianza. Además, no es nada sobreprotectora, así que no me agobio.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Me dijo que cuando era pequeña no supo aprovechar al máximo su infancia, con lo que su idea de que aproveche la mía le gusta mucho.

-Jo, qué madre más rara tienes, Pipsqueak. -Señaló Scootaloo.

-Apple Bloom envidió un poco a su nuevo amigo porque antes le controlaba mucho su hermana mayor, además de pensar continuamente en que no le tomaba nada en serio. Ese sentimiento le duró muy poco porque notó un cambio en ella.

-Pues a mí me gusta su idea. -Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no tenemos más remedio que quedarnos aquí. Al menos tenemos sábanas, mantas y colchones. -Dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que durmamos aquí? -Preguntó Scootaloo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Estoy segura que la lluvia durará hasta, como mínimo, mañana.

-No sé, ¿tenemos comida para la cena?

-Sí. Traje en esta mochila varios bocatas.

-Por favor, no me digas que son de perejil. -Refunfuñó Scootaloo, puesto que lo había probado aquella mañana con el desayuno de Sweetie Belle, quien se rió un poco al escuchar lo que dijo.

-¿En serio son de perejil? Maldita sea...

-¡Venga, Scootaloo! Hay que probar de todo.

Refunfuñó de nuevo el pegaso naranja. Pasaron las horas, y dentro del club no jugaron a la consola por si hubiera un riesgo de electricidad. Pasaron el rato leyendo cómics y libros de chistes a la luz de una lámpara de aceite. Apple Bloom, por otra parte, se puso a dibujar. Pipsqueak estuvo leyendo un cómic acerca de un justiciero nocturno hasta que se fijó en los trazos de la obra artesanal de su amiga de lazo rojo.

-Veo que te gusta dibujar, Apple Bloom. -Dijo Pipsqueak con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me gusta mucho.

-¿Puedo ver algunos?

Apple Bloom no pudo contestar rápidamente, ya que le incomodó un poco el enseñarle sus propios dibujos a nuevos amigos.

-No sé, Pipsqueak... me da un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Te avergüenza hacer algo que te gusta?

-No, es que... -La hermana de Applejack se quedó pensativa durante un rato hasta que aceptó enseñárselos sin refunfuñadas. -Bueno, venga, vale.

El pequeño poni de manchas marrones cogió la hoja de papel y observó a dos ponis dibujados de cabeza a cintura. Eran ella misma con Applejack. Ambas estaban abrazadas con alegría y tranquilidad. La pequeña estuvo con los ojos cerrados y la poni naranja los tuvo entrecerrados a la vez que mantuvo su sombrero en la cabeza de su hermana pequeña con la pata delantera derecha. El fondo era verde claro con bordes blancos, y la paleta de colores era limpia y colorida.

-Es precioso. -Dijo Pipsqueak al haberle devuelto el dibujo.

-¿Enserio? Gracias. -Se sonrojó Apple Bloom.

-De nada. Si quieres te enseño algo que tengo en mi mochila.

-¿Uh? ¿A ver?

Pipsqueak se dirigió de tres trotes hacia su mochila, lo abrió y de ahí sacó un cuaderno. Se lo entregó a Apple Bloom y ella sólo vio un montón de hojas con una escritura poco clara. Tras haber pasado un minuto intentando comprender qué leía, le preguntó a su amigo.

-Son historias. Me las invento o me las baso en mis héroes preferidos. De mayor me gustaría ser guionista para películas de aventuras. Me encanta el género. -Habló el joven poni con un entusiasmo pronunciado.

-¿En serio? Tiene que ser muy interesante.

-Sólo espero que para cuando escriba una película que sea un éxito, no me pidan secuelas tontas. Más tontos son ellos, los productores.

-Sí. Hablando de tontos, me ha gustado cómo dejaste en su sitio a Tiara. -Dijo Apple Bloom con una pequeña risa.

-¿Sí? Pues no era mi intención.

Los dos ponis empezaron a reírse entre ellos. Tras eso, hubo un delicado y lento silencio en el que ambos compartieron sus miradas. Sus ojos marcaron ternura. Sus labios, sonrisa. Se habían conocido en menos de un día y empezaron a llevarse como si fuesen viejos conocidos. Hubo una química extraña entre ellos difícil de describir, que mezcló nostalgia, entusiasmo y energía.

-¡BIP! -Pipsqueak tuvo que ser el primero en romper ese silencio con "pulsarle" la nariz de Apple Bloom como si de un interruptor fuese. La poni del lazo rojo se rió con esa tontería. Tras ese extraño momento, Sweetie Belle saltó a la escena.

-Gente, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos ahora a dormir?

-¿Ya, tan rápido? -Dijo Pipsqueak sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que rápido? El reloj marca las once en punto. -Contestó la pequeña unicornio al señalar la hora, lo que sorprendió al dúo terrestre. Se preguntaron si habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Enseguida prepararon el joven cuarteto los colchones, mantas, sábanas y almohadas para dormir en el club en lugar de en sus respectivos hogares.

-Bueno, ¿estamos listas para dormir? -Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Sí. -Dijo Apple Bloom.

-¡Claro! -Respondió Scootaloo, quien abrazó a un peluche celeste de pelo arcoíris.

-Cuando queráis. -Esgrimió Scootaloo.

-¡Pues fuera luces y buenas noches! -Dijo Sweetie Belle antes de haber soplado la lámpara de aceite.

Los colchones donde descansaron los ponis estuvieron cerca de una ventana, donde dos ponis, Apple Bloom y Pipsqueak, no dejaron de observar el cielo resplandecido por la luna y admirarlo, aunque haya sido lluviosa. Después se miraron el uno al otro sonrientes. No dijeron nada, dejaron que hablara el silencio por ellos. Se miraron sonrientes. Apple Bloom se fijó en que tuvieron un par de cosas en común: Una pariente que cuida de ella y que le presta atención y el subconsciente creativo. De nuevo, el joven poni volvió a hablar, esta vez en susurros.

-Apple Bloom, ¿qué te parece la idea de hacer un cómic los dos?

-¿Eh?

-Tú pones el dibujo y yo el guión. Se lo enseñamos a nuestras amigas y si es posible a toda nuestra clase.

La hermana de Applejack quedó pensativa hasta que dio con la decisión final.

-Me encantaría.

-Me alegro. Bueno, buenas noches, Apple Bloom. -Dijo el poni de manchas marrones en un tono cansado pero gratificado.

-Buenas noches, Pipsqueak.

Apple Bloom de nuevo durmió feliz, sin preocupaciones. Y para ser la primera vez que lo habría hecho en un club, se sintió a gusto. Le gustó mucho la idea de hacer un cómic con su amigo, un medio donde se dejarían los dos llevar su imaginación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando Apple Bloom se despertó, sus amigas ya no estaban. Imaginó que tal vez se despertaron muy pronto. Y así fue. Al acercarse a la cocina -la cual estaba formada por una mesa grande, una nevera pequeña, una tostadora y varios alimentos- se encontró con Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak y Scootaloo con un desayuno preparado para cuatro ponis. Hubo magdalenas y tostadas con cualquier tipo de mermelada.

-¡Buenos días, Apple Bloom! ¿Qué tal has dormido? -Soltó Sweetie Belle llevando un plato de tostadas hacia la mesa.

-Buenos días. Pues muy bien, para ser la primera vez que dormí en un club.

-¿Sí? Bueno, pues pilla tostadas, que van a salir volando. -Dijo Scootaloo animándola a que desayune, quien ingirió una tostada de mermelada de fresa.

-No la atosigas, es sábado. No hay ninguna prisa. -Respondió la unicornio, quien se preparó una magdalena.

-¿Sí?, Yo pensaba que era Viernes. -Dijo Apple Bloom.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas para desayunar? -Preguntó Pipsqueak, quien se acabó una tercera tostada con chocolate.

La pequeña poni se sentó junto con sus amigas y se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y dos tostadas con chocolate. El cuarteto tuvo un desayuno ameno y simpático. Cuando terminaron de llenar sus estómagos y de guardar la tostadora, Pipsqueak sería el primero en abrir la boca.

-Eh, Apple Bloom. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-¿Sí? ¿A tu casa?

-Claro. Podríamos hacer ese cómic y aprovechas para conocer a mi madre. -Al decir esa frase, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle empezaron a reírse por lo bajo.

-Espera, dame un segundo, que quiero volver a mi casa y ya te cuento, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos!

En cuanto Apple Bloom abrió la puerta para salir del club, se encontró a medio palmo con su hermana mayor. Lo primero que pensó al mirarle a la cara súbitamente fue terror, porque al no haber dormido en su casa, podría haberla preocupado tanto que le recibiría con una reprimenda.

-¡Hombre, mira qué tenemos aquí! -Dijo Applejack muy alegre mientras le cogió rápidamente a su hermana pequeña para despeinarle. Apple Bloom estuvo muy acostumbrada a la autoridad paternal, así que se quitó un peso de encima al no encontrarla enfadada. Luego la soltó. -¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo has dormido hoy? ¿Bien?

-Bien, bien, hermanita. Buf, vaya zarandeo me has dado.

-Ya. Por cierto, me he fijado que habéis hecho con vuestras amigas un club.

-Sí. Nos lo encontramos medio abandonado, así que queríamos hacer algo con él.

-Pues os ha quedado muy bonito para ser mi viejo club.

-¡Un momento! ¿Esta casa era tu club? -Apple Bloom se quedó atónita.

-Exacto. Lo era todo para mí cuando tenía tu edad. Ahí dentro hacía de todo.

-Uauh, es genial.

Por un momento, la pequeña poni observó el cielo porque no sabía qué tiempo hacía. Se fijó en que el cielo es de un morado celeste con unas nubes rojas anaranjadas. Le pareció un bonito amanecer.

-Ven, Apple Bloom, quiero enseñarte una cosa. -Le dijo su hermana mayor invitándola a dar un paseo.

La llevó al lugar donde la poni del lazo rojo hizo el dibujo del puente. Lo que antes era un barranco, sería semanas después un puente en construcción. De Ponyville vinieron muchos obreros que querían aprovechar el fin de semana. Todos ellos estaban construyendo el puente con gran pasión. Trabajar para Applejack les daba la energía suficiente hasta para la caída de la noche.

-Estamos yendo bastante bien con el desarrollo de esta construcción. Ahora mismo llegamos hasta la mitad del puente. -Le señaló su hermana a dicho puente. Los extremos estaban listos mediante una unión de cuerdas que harían de pasamanos. La estructura estaba equilibrada con unos armazones de madera que sirvieron se soporte hasta que estaría listo.

-¿Y tú ayudas, Applejack?

-¡Claro que sí! Se me da muy bien la mano de obra. Pasé por el club para verte y llevarte aquí.

-¿Cómo supiste que mis amigas y yo estábamos allí?

-Me lo comentó Twilight ayer por la tarde cuando ella pasó por aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por supuesto.

-No veo a Big Mac por aquí. ¿Dónde está?

-Está con la granja cosechando manzanas.

-¡Eh, Applejack! ¡Ya has vuelto! ¿Nos puedes echar una mano con esta tabla? Nos cuesta encajarla en el puente. -Dijo un obrero.

-¡Sin duda! Bueno, Apple Bloom, nos vemos más tarde, ¿vale? Estate en casa a las dos en punto.

-Vale.

-Por cierto, me alegro que sigas llevando este colgante.

-Sí, me gusta mucho.

Cuando esprintó la poni naranja hacia el puente, la pequeña poni volvió al club para decirle a Pipsqueak que podría ir a su casa. Los dos pequeños estuvieron pasando por Ponyville hasta que un poni les saludó desde lejos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién nos llama? -Se preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Buenos días, pequeños. -Saludó Twilight al acercarse.

-Buenos días, Twilight. ¿A dónde vas? -Dijo Pipsqueak.

-Voy a la biblioteca para aprender un nuevo conjuro que me tienta. ¿Y vosotros?

-Voy a invitar a Apple Bloom a mi casa. Vamos a empezar a hacer un cómic.

-¿Ah, sí? Suena interesante. Por cierto, Apple Bloom, ¿qué tal vas con tu hermana mayor?

-¿Eh? Bien, muy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada, es que me alegro de haber visto un cambio en ella hacia ti. Por eso te lo pregunté.

Fue evidente que las dos ponis hablaban de Applejack de forma muy personal, así que Pipsqueak decidió alejarse un metro y empezó a pasar el rato él solo.

-Tu amigo es simpático, Apple Bloom. Me enteré que es nuevo en Ponyville.

-Exacto.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta personal, aunque parecerá muy obvia: ¿Te gusta Applejack ahora?

-¿Y eso a qué viene? -La pequeña poni se sintió algo molesta.

-Porque recuerdo algunas conversaciones que tuve contigo. Recuerdo que cuando hablé hace ya un tiempo con Applejack, me dijo que fastidiaste su tienda de manzanas. Unos días después, hablé contigo en tu casa y tampoco estuviste contenta que digamos. Ahora, tu hermana me habla muy bien de ti.

Apple Bloom se quedó extrañada con lo que dijo la unicornio de Canterlot. La molestia que sintió se desvaneció y se convirtió en comprensión hacia el emisor.

-Si te has sentido ofendida, lo siento, no era mi intención. Pensé que debías saberlo. -Twilight aún debía aprender más sobre la amistad, por lo que se disculpó al parecer algo cínica.G

-No, puedo comprenderlo, Twilight. Y sí, me gustó el cambio para mejor. -Contestó Apple Bloom y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Vale. Bueno pues nos vemos más tarde, Apple Bloom. Hasta luego.

-¡Hasta luego!

La pequeña poni se dirigió hacia Pipsqueak y ambos continuaron con su travesía hacia su casa, la cual era como cualquier otra, sin ningún toque distintivo. Cuando finalmente llegaron y entraron, la madre de Pipsqueak les recibió.

-¡Buenos días, Pipsqueak! ¿Qué tal lo pasaste allí fuera? -Dijo su madre con una agradable sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Estuve en un club y lo pasábamos pipa. ¡Oh! Mamá, te presento a Apple Bloom, una amiga que hice en la escuela. -La poni de lazo rojo se avergonzó un poco.

-¿Así que eres Apple Bloom? -Le estrechó la pata como saludo. -Ayer por la tarde, antes de salir de casa, me habló un poco de ti. Es todo un honor saludar a la hermana de Applejack, la poni que representa la honestidad y que salvó Equestria de Nightmare Moon con la ayuda de sus amigas.

La madre de Pipsqueak tenía un aspecto jovial. Los ojos los tenía verdes y era de color marrón claro con algunas manchas blancas. Su cabello lo tenía marrón y corto. Y era muy abierta y amable, como si cada invitado de su casa fuera tratado como alguien de su familia.

-Bueno, creo que exageras un poquito. -Dijo Apple Bloom algo enrojecida.

-¡Tonterías! E incluso se está diciendo de todo sobre el puente que se está construyendo.

-¿Sí? No lo sabía.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? Enseguida preparo unas galletas de chocolate.

-No, gracias, Mamá, ya hemos desayunado. Vamos a mi cuarto a hacer un cómic.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con uno de tus decenas de guiones? -En ese momento, su madre se acerca a la hermana de Applejack. -No sé si leíste algunas cosas que escribió mi hijo, pero es un portento escribiendo. No sé cuánto azúcar toma cada día, pero creo que ese es su principal fuente de creatividad, como esa poni hiperactiva, loca, rosa… -Le susurró al oído.

-¿Pinkie Pie?

-Sí, esa. -Se incorporó. -Bueno, os ibais a tu cuarto, ¿verdad, hijo?

-Sí, mamá. ¿Nos vamos, Apple Bloom?

Los dos pequeños ponis subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Pipsqueak, donde se pondrían manos a la obra con el cómic. Apple Bloom contempló su habitación y vio algunos posters de "La maldición de los piratas", juguetes tirados por el suelo y muchos cómics de superhéroes.

-Pipsqueak, ¿no tienes una consola?

-No, no tengo.

-¿Y cómo es que ayer eras tan habilidoso jugando en aquel juego?

-Fácil. En mi antigua casa hubo un restaurante con unas recreativas del mismo juego, lo que echándole monedas pude jugar y perfeccionar mis habilidades.

-Uauh. Parece que tiene sentido.

-Sí. Bueno, ya sé por dónde empezar: ¿Te gustan los piratas?

-Un poco, si soy sincera contigo.

-Humm. ¿Y qué te parecen los superhéroes?

-Bueno, ni me va ni me viene. No tengo especialmente ningún gusto destacable, la verdad.

Ambos ponis estuvieron comiéndose la cabeza acerca de la historia que contarían a sus amigos. Le dieron tantas vueltas al tema que por fin Pipsqueak dio con la solución.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Y si contáramos una historia basada en ese juego que jugábamos?

-¿Sí?

-¡Claro! El juego tiene un singular modo historia que podríamos aprovecharlo para construir un guión. Incluso me lo pasé varias veces en las recreativas.

-La verdad es que suena interesante. ¡Mira, estoy de acuerdo contigo!

-¡Bien, comencemos!

Los dos ponis estuvieron escribiendo y dibujando la historia y los personajes que desearon meter en su nuevo cómic. Le echaron un par de horas con un par de descansos hasta que Pipsqueak le dice a su amiga:

-Cómo te envidio, Apple Bloom.

-¿Envidiarme a mí? ¿Por qué? -Se sintió extrañada.

-Porque tienes una hermana sorprendente. Lo de la derrota de Nightmare Moon, lo del puente… Es fantástica. Ojalá tuviera una hermana tan genial como la tuya. Lástima que no vea mucho a mi padre, tan firme y constante en su trabajo. Apenas le veo.

Lo normal para Apple Bloom era que Pipsqueak se pusiera sentimental, triste o nostálgico. Sin embargo, el poni con manchas marrones mantuvo una firme sonrisa, como si no le faltara nada por el que rogar.

-Bueno, ya volverá tu padre.

-Así lo espero. Tengo tantas cosas que enseñarle, entre ellos nuestro proyecto.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo vas en el guión?

-Muy bien. Me quedan un par de frases para el primer capítulo.

-¡Qué bien! Yo sólo tengo un par de diseños.

-¿Puedo verlos?

Apple Bloom le dio unas cuantas hojas de papel con diseños de dos personajes. Se avergonzó un poco, especialmente por lo que podría opinar su amigo.

-¡Son bastante buenos, Apple Bloom!

-¿Tú crees? -Se sorprendió un poco.

-¡Claro! Es más, sólo se desarrollan un par de personajes en el guión, así que no tenemos ningún problema. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con el acabado?

-¿Acabado?

-Sí, el aspecto final del cómic. Viñetas, diálogos, etc.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé mucho hacer cómics.

-¿En serio? -A Pipsqueak le extrañó bastante, así que se fue a un estante y le prestó un libro de cómo hacer cómics. -Toma esto, te ayudará y te mantendrá la mente fresca.

-¡Anda! Muchas gracias, Pipsqueak. Ya te debo unas cuantas.

-No hace falta, Apple Bloom. Lo estás haciendo dibujando para este proyecto. Y me alegro mucho de tenerte como dibujante.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Pipsqueak. -Se enrojeció la poni de lazo rojo.

Repentinamente escucharon un trueno sonoro. Pipsqueak se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y se fijó que empezó a llover.

-Por Celestia, está comenzando a llover a cántaros. No comenzó ni suave incluso.

-Maldita sea… ¿Qué hora es?

-Son… -Consultó el reloj que estaba encima de su cama. -…la una en punto.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Pipsqueak. Muchas gracias por la acogida.

-¡No es nada! Mira, te voy a prestar para tu regreso a casa un impermeable, no vaya a ser que te resfríes. -Le ofreció un impermeable marrón.

-Vaya, gracias.

-¡Venga, corre sin miedo, Apple Bloom!

-De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego!

La pequeña poni bajó por las escaleras, se despidió rápidamente de la madre de Pipsqueak y trotó tan rápido como pudo para llegar a su casa. La lluvia borró el bonito colorido de la tarde, soplando un fuerte vendaval y cambiando de tonalidad a una triste y grisácea. Mientras estaba de camino a Sweet Apple Acres, se fijó en el puente que su hermana estaba construyendo gracias a los obreros de Ponyville, admirando en un espectacular arcoiris que rotaba sobre el puente, por curiosidad, quiso acercarse a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Al llegar, se fijó en que el arcoiris que vió con anterioridad, era Rainbow Dash, pero no parecía muy amigable, ya que parecía estar destrozando el puente a embestidas.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Algunos ponis trataron de detener a la pegaso celeste, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que por más que lo intentaban, les era imposible, pues la pegaso se liberaba de ellos con suma facilidad. Apple Bloom se dijó en Rainbow Dash, pero sobretodo en la vacía expresión de su rostro, como si hubiese sido hechizada para destruir el puente. Con la intensa lluvia y el vendaval, fue de los peores espectáculos que contempló Apple Bloom en su jóven vida. El puente no fue derribado del todo, pero no sería muy sensato usarle para cruzar el barrando.

-¡Applejack!

Su hermana mayor estaba en la mitad del puente, preparándose para la próxima embestida de la poni celeste. Cuando ésta se acercó como una bala, Applejack la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, usando sus dos patas traseras para mandarla, entre vueltas de campana, por donde había venido, pero Rainbow no se rindió con facilidad, ya que atacó e la misma forma, pero en vez de ir a por la poni naranja, a por una parte del puente.

-¡Ey, detente, salvaje! -Vociferó Applejack.

Raimbow no se detuvo, y golpeó tan fuerte el puente, que lo separó en dos partes. Afortunadamente, Applejack tuvo tiempo para agarrarse al puente, aunque se agarró de la parte que daba a la explanada que Apple Bloom le había descrito hacía unas semanas.

-¡Applejack, cuidado! -Gritó su hermana pequeña.

Entre la lluvia y el fuerte viento, Applejack tendría que volver al otro extremo, especialmente porque Rainbow Dash estuvo volviendo contra ella a una velocidad tremenda. Justo antes de que Rainbow golpease el puente, la poni que antaño estaba cosechando manzanas realizó un salto impresionante, llegando a sujetarse de la otra parte del puente, acto que despitó a la pegaso celeste y se golpease contra las rocas que el puente trababa de evitar escalar, lo que hizo que aquella poni cayese al vacío. Applejack vio a su extraña amiga caer al vacío, por lo que se sintió aliviada y comenzó a escalar por lo que quedaba de puente.

-¡Applejack! -Gritó de nuevo Apple Bloom.

-Apple Bloom... ¡Ayúdame y tira del puente! -Soltó su hermana mayor, notándose cierto agotamiento en su voz.

La pequeña poni actuó, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para desatar la cuerda del puente y tirar de ella.

-¡¿Alguien puede ayudarme, por favor?! -Soltó a pleno pulmón Apple Bloom con el deseo de llamar a algún obrero, pero todos quedaron inconscientes tras la pelea.

Justo cuando a Applejack le quedaron unos diez peldaños por escalar, subió al cielo la explícita Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom se preguntó por qué comenzó a pelearse de esa forma tan desagradable, con coces violentas y ansias de destruir un puente casi listo. La pegaso empezó a coger velocidad y se dirigió contra la exhausta poni naranja.

-¡Apple Bloom, rápido, dame la pata! -Dijo Applejack apresuradamente, cuando casi había terminado de escalar el destrozado puente.

-¡Sí!

La poni amarilla trató de sujetar a su hermana mayor, pero no lo consigió, ella era todavía pequeña y su corta pata no pudo llegar hasta Applejack. Ésta dio un fuerte impulso, consiguiendo al fin sujetarse a su hermana menor.

-¡Ya está, Applejack! -Dijo Apple Bloom con una ligera sonrisa dentro de semejante panorama.

-Bien… -Se quedó agotada y dejó que su hermana pequeña la llevara. Pero justo cuando tomó un respiro, giró la cabeza para ver a Rainbow Dash.

Tan veloz y suicida, embistió contra el puente rozando a Applejack y a Apple Bloom. Los peldaños de madera cayeron, las cuerdas anudadas se desataron. Con ello, la poni naranja cayó antes de poder reaccionar.

-¡No, Applejack! -Gritó Apple Bloom.

La pequeña poni contempló a su hermana cayendo hacia el profundo barranco lleno de rocas puntiagudas y violentas olas regentadas por el viento. Su alarido siguió oyéndose hasta que tocó el mar lleno de piedras puntillosas, hasta que su grito se apagó. Tras haber estado durante un largo tiempo petrificada, Apple Bloom se tumbó y pensó sin actuar. Murmuró mucho, sintiiendo ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, acabó rompiéndo a llorar y gritó varias veces "Applejack", como si pidiera su vuelta o resurrección o que fuera sólo una horrible pesadilla. Cuando cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir, se dio cuenta de lo peor: no fue una pesadilla. Seguidamente, vio un arcoíris alejándose cada vez más si entender el comportamiento de Rainbow Dash. ¿Por qué peleaba contra Applejack? De nuevo dejó de pensar y siguió llorando a lágrima viva.

Esa noche Apple Bloom no pudo dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Apple Bloom se despertó con una imborrable tristeza. Cuando bajó a la cocina para desayunar, unos golpes sonaron de la puerta de su casa. Cuando abrió, observó a un pegaso con el traje de la unidad de los Wonderbolts. Su pelaje era naranja con mechas y la piel era amarilla. Adivinó por la publicidad masiva que fue Spitfire.

-Buenos días, pequeña. Debes ser la hermana pequeña de Applejack, ¿verdad? -Saludó con un tono serio.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? -Cuando habló Apple Bloom, al contrario que lo habitual, su voz sonó cavernoso y apagado.

-Sólo he venido para informarte que nosotros, los Wonderbolts, hemos encontrado esta madrugada el cuerpo de tu hermana. Con permiso de Granny Smith y Big Macintosh lo hemos llevado a un tanatorio.

-¿Les llamaste a las tantas de la mañana? -Incluso preguntando, la voz de Apple Bloom sonó desganada.

-Sí. Me dijeron que el funeral será dentro de unos días.

-Ah, vale, gracias.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta, continuó Spitfire.

-¡Ah! Y otra cosa más.

-¿Sí? -Dijo la pequeña poni sin volverse hacia ella.

-Hemos capturado a Rainbow Dash, la presunta asesina según tus testimonios.

Justo al oír el nombre de la pegaso celeste, se volvió para Spitfire, esta vez ligeramente más entusiasta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Dentro de unos días habrá un juicio donde presentarán todos los hechos ocurridos ayer por la tarde. Sólo era para informarte. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando Apple Bloom cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su cuarto y quedó profundamente pensativa. Por un lado estuvo algo contenta de la captura de alguien a quien había sido una amiga para Applejack. Sin embargo, por otro, recordó ese momento de la caída de su hermana mayor. El hecho de no haberla agarrado bien le hizo pensar en que era una inútil, lo que le devoró la cabeza rápidamente, quedándose ahí durante un largo tiempo.

Días después, Big Macintosh se fue una mañana al colegio de Ponyville a buscar a Apple Bloom para que asistiera al funeral de su hermana mayor. Unas horas después, por la tarde, la pequeña poni estuvo en un cementerio caminando junto con otros muchos ponis, todos ellos, incluyendo ella, vestidos de negro. Un grupo cargó durante el paso un gran ataúd de madera pulida. La tarde no fue nada grisácea y no tuvo nubes, el sol fue muy brillante. Apple Bloom no dijo nada en todo el funeral. Su expresión estuvo claramente vacía y pareció no sentir ninguna clase de emoción. Más tarde, el grupo se detuvo, y la poni del lazo rojo hizo lo mismo. Al ser muy bajita, no pudo ver nada hasta que su hermano Big Mac, quien estuvo delante en primera fila, la puso a su lado. Entonces el grupo colocó el ataúd al lado de una tumba. Junto a ella hubo una gran lápida, y encima de ella un busto de Applejack cuya cutie mark no fue de piedra, sino una gema brillante roja. Después vino un cura, cogió un libro y recitó unas verborreas a las que Apple Bloom no le dio suficiente importancia. No es que no le importara el respeto hacia su difunta hermana, es que no le interesaron las citas de simbolismo rebuscado. En su lugar, continuó pensando en su hermana y en aquel fatídico día. Cuando el cura terminó, metieron el ataúd en el foso de la tumba y comenzaron a enterrarlo. Apple Bloom finalmente se dio cuenta de que Big Mac fue el único poni a quien reconoció en ese trayecto. Todos vestían de negro y no reconoció a nadie más, sólo a él porque le llevó junto a la primera fila.

Horas después, cuando la tarde formó una anaranjada puesta de sol, Apple Bloom entró en casa y se sorprendió al ver a Twilight limpiando el salón con una escoba sujeta con su magia.

-¿Twilight?

-Ah, buenas tardes, Apple Bloom. Mi más sincero pésame por lo de tu hermana. -Saludó Twilight con una pequeña tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué barres el suelo?

Twilight, sin dejar de usar su magia para barrer con su escoba, se dirigió a la pequeña poni.

-Escucha, hace unos días me dijeron que tenía que acudir enseguida a la familia Apple. La razón fue porque mi nombre figuraba en el testamento de Applejack. Según dice su escritura, debido a mis observaciones y a mi afán por la organización, seré la encargada de cuidar de la Sweet Apple Acres, de Big Mac, de Granny y de ti.

-Nadie me dijo nada. -Fue obvio que se sintió molesta.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tengo que continuar con la limpieza. -Cuando se giró, Twilight se fijó que ya terminó de quitar el polvo del suelo. -Bueno, voy a preparar la cena, ¿vale, Apple Bloom?

-Vale.

Apple Bloom subió a su cuarto. Cuando caminó, se notó una gran vulnerabilidad en su cuerpo, especialmente al cerrar suavemente la puerta de su habitación. Tras encerrarse, la pequeña se tumbó a la cama de cara a la ventana, observando durante varios minutos esa puesta de sol que iba pasando de naranja a rojo. Su sensación de nostalgia despertó y se acercó a su mesa para abrir un cajón y sacar unos dibujos hechos por ella. Uno al que observó detenidamente fue uno donde salían ella y Applejack juntas. Sintió como un nudo en sus entrañas. Luego se escuchó dos toques en su puerta y la abrió lentamente Twilight.

-Apple Bloom -dijo la unicornio con la mayor delicadeza posible al observarla con el dibujo-, la cena está lista. -Al notar que la pequeña poni no giró la cabeza al llamarla, se dio cuenta de sus ganas de estar sola. Susurró un "entendido", y justo al cerrar la puerta, oyó una voz frágil en ese cuarto.

-Twilight…

La unicornio tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que cuando la escuchó, volvió a entrar.

-¿Sí, Apple Bloom?

-Ha sido culpa mía. Si la hubiera sujetado mejor, ella no habría caído. Si hubiera sido más fuerte… -Durante esa frase, Twilight se acercó rápido hacia ella y la detuvo. Cuando vio su cara, la tuvo cubierta de lágrimas.

-No, no fue culpa tuya. Tú diste lo mejor de ti para ayudarla. -Le levantó la cabeza e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. -La culpa la tuvo Rainbow Dash, se lo ha buscado. -Cuando dijo esas palabras, Twilight sintió también dolor porque nunca hubiera imaginado que una de sus amigas la traicionaría.

-La echo de menos, Twilight. Echo de menos a mi hermana. -Apple Bloom se derrumbó, su voz sonó más desesperante y la poni abrazó a Twilight, quien hizo lo mismo. Las dos se abrazaron junto a la ventana, la cual marcó una rojiza puesta de sol.

-Yo también, Apple Bloom. No sabes cuánto.

Horas después, cuando acabó de cenar, la pequeña poni volvió a su cuarto y contempló la noche desde su ventana. Al sentarse a la cama, se fijó en el dibujo que estaba encima. Entonces tuvo una idea: Cogió unas tijeras de mango rojo, recortó del dibujo los rostros de Apple Bloom y Applejack, le dio una forma circular y lo colocó en su colgante rojo. Encajó perfectamente y le gustó cómo resaltó. Sin embargo, eso no animó demasiado a Apple Bloom, con lo que se fue a la cama bastante temprano. Cuando se acostó, ni siquiera supo en qué pensar. No hubo más que lágrimas en su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Los días posteriores se estaban volviendo rutinarios para Apple Bloom. Se despierta, va al colegio, vuelve a casa, come, duerme y vuelta a empezar. A cada día que pasaba, su expresión se iba volviendo cada vez más inerte y su carácter más violento. Un día estuvo a punto de pelearse con su amiga Scootaloo porque admiraba a Rainbow Dash a sus espaldas y la pilló desprevenida. Por suerte, Sweetie Belle detuvo a Apple Bloom y le dijo que no había sido una mala intención, lo que la dejó aún más furiosa que antes. Otro día estalló de furia contra Diamond Tiara cuando ella presumió de ser de alta clase y de tener un padre que le mimara al máximo ante todos sus compañeros, lo que le costó una visita al despacho del director del colegio. A pesar de esas violentas reacciones, sí hubo días en los que simplemente quedó pensativa y triste al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eh, Apple Bloom! -Le dijo Pipsqueak un día al salir del colegio.

-¿Sí? -Su voz no sonó nada vivaz como antaño.

-Escucha, me gustaría mucho invitarte a mi casa. ¿Te apetece?

-Supongo. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si te soy sincero, cada vez te veo menos con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Precisamente me preguntaron que si podía quedar con ellas y les conté que me apetecía quedar contigo. Entonces me dijeron "Muy buena suerte".

-Ya.

-Me gustaría que almorzaras en mi casa. Mi madre prepara una comida exquisita. Y así aprovechamos para pasarlo bien, desconectar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Vale. -Apple Bloom ni se lo pensó ni se alegró. Simplemente dijo "Vale" por decir.

-Estupendo. Vámonos en marcha.

Pipsqueak notó muy bien que su amiga no quiso hablar, por lo que durante toda la vuelta a su casa no hubo apenas conversación. Lo que sí hizo fue mirarla unas cuantas veces. Su cabeza apuntó hacia abajo, sus labios formaron una enorme tristeza y sus ojos no tuvieron el reflejo característico de los demás ponis. Le dio mucha pena. Le gustaba mucho ayudar y pensó que debería mejorar el humor de Apple Bloom, aunque no supiera cómo.

Cuando llegaron e iba a abrir la puerta, su madre le abrió y le saludó con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Hola, Pip! ¿Qué tal te fue la clase? -Le recibió con mucha alegría.

-Hola, mamá. Dime, ¿podría almorzar aquí Apple Bloom? Pensé que invitarla sería un detalle.

La madre la observó y se sorprendió un poco al verla tan decaída. No pudo decir que no, aunque no era su intención. Jamás le dijo que no a un invitado.

-Sí, será todo un placer.

-Gracias, mamá.

La comida era una olla llena de puré de verdura. Con eso llenaron los platos de Pipsqueak, su madre y Apple Bloom. La segunda quiso romper el hielo porque ha pasado un tiempo desde que comenzaron a comer.

-Bueno, Pip, ¿qué tal te fue la escuela?

-Muy bien, aunque podría haber sido mejor.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

Su hijo le guiñó el ojo porque supo perfectamente que se refirió al estado de humor de su amiga. Su madre enseguida lo captó.

-¿Y tú, Apple Bloom? ¿Qué tal te fue la escuela?

-Bien. -Evidentemente no iba bien desde hace días. Sólo lo dijo por decir.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué tal tus amigas, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle?

-No sé.

A la madre de Pipsqueak no le gustaban las respuestas monosilábicas, aunque no lo demostraba jamás de forma abierta. Decidió hacerle una pregunta más de algo que le había enseñado su hijo.

-¿Y has hecho algún dibujo interesante últimamente?

La pilló. Apple Bloom no dibujó nada desde la muerte de su hermana mayor. Era su gran hobby. Dibujaba de todo, desde paisajes a sus amigas, pasando por Applejack.

-No, no hice ninguno.

-Deberías continuar. Tienes mucho talento, lo digo en serio.

-¿Sí?

-Ajá. Además, cuanto más dibujas, más mejoras tu pericia en el campo del dibujo. Recuerdo que cuando tenía tu edad me fui a una escuela de dibujo. Allí me enseñaron eso. Lástima que al final no fue lo mío. Ya me gustaría a mí dibujar como tú, Apple Bloom.

La poni marrón de manchas blancas no quiso hablar más del tema. Logró que la invitada pensara un poco. Cuando terminaron con la comida, Pipsqueak y su madre recogieron los platos y lo fregaron. Apple Bloom se fijó en el constante afecto entre esos dos ponis y sintió una terrible envidia.

-Bueno, mamá, gracias. Voy a llevar a Apple Bloom a mi cuarto.

-Claro. ¡Ah! Apple Bloom, se me olvidó.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? -La poni del lazo rojo atendió a la madre de Pipsqueak.

-Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Espero que mejores.

Apple Bloom se sintió algo agradecida, pero no quiso tocar el tema, así que no dijo nada y se dirigió con Pipsqueak a su cuarto. Pronto se fijó que había un televisor pequeño y no lo vio la última vez que pasó por ahí.

-¿Este televisor es nuevo? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-No. Cuando pasaste por aquí la última vez, todavía estábamos con las mudanzas. Lo único que me faltó era eso.

Sin preguntar nada más, Apple Bloom encendió el televisor para ver las noticias. En el momento que encontró el canal se mostró una entrevista a Rainbow Dash desde unas rejas.

-El juicio será mañana, Rainbow Dash. ¿Puede haber alguna forma de que encuentres a algún abogado para entonces? -Preguntó el periodista a la pegaso celeste.

-¡Mira, te lo voy a dejar bien clarito en esa cabeza hueca! ¡Yo no he matado a Applejack! ¡¿Cómo tengo que decirlo?! -Su respuesta fue tan agresiva que se acercó violentamente a la cámara y ésta se tambaleó durante toda la frase.

La poni de lazo rojo, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, sintió un odio profundo hacia ese pegaso. No se creyó sus declaraciones. Era demasiado obvio que asesinó a su hermana mayor.

-Eh, Apple Bloom, no deberías ver esto. -Dijo Pipsqueak mientras se acercó a la televisión para apagarla.

-Déjame verlo, por favor. -Respondió Apple Bloom con un tono muy medido.

-Entiendo que te preocupa mucho esta situación, pero creo que no deberías seguir viéndolo. Mi madre dice que esto trae pesadillas a los niños.

-¡Déjame verlo! -En cuanto Pipsqueak apagó el televisor, Apple Bloom la empujó contra el suelo con un tono muy subido sin llegar al alarido.

El pequeño poni se asustó por esa reacción. No se lo esperó viniendo de su amiga. Ésta sintió una gran furia. Luego tristeza. Finalmente se acercó a su amigo y muestra su arrepentimiento. Le ayudó a levantarse a pesar de que Pipsqueak continuó estando asustado.

-Perdóname, Pipsqueak, por favor. -El poni notó que su amiga se arrepintió de verdad, así que dejó de sentirse espantado y consoló a Apple Bloom con mucha confianza. Su vacía expresión pasó a transmitir tristeza.

-Eh, eh, tranquila. Sé que lo hiciste sin pensar.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A pesar de que mi madre tenga un optimismo vitalista, recuerdo que hace un tiempo se puso hecha una furia porque mi padre cada vez pasó más tiempo fuera de casa que con nosotros. Me acerqué, le dije que le echo de menos y se tranquilizó.

-¿De verdad? -La sorprendió que se hubiera comportado así.

-Ajá. Es la única vez en que la vi en ese estado.

-Vale.

Pipsqueak quiso invitar a su amiga por una razón, así que se sacó el tema.

-Escucha, Apple Bloom. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que deberíamos hacer un cómic los dos?

-Sí.

-He pensado que deberíamos dejarlo aparcado. Lo retomaremos para cuando estés tranquila, ¿vale?

-Eh, vale. -De nuevo la sorprendió. La extrañó que Pipsqueak dijera eso, ya que fue él quien quería llevar a cabo el cómic con ella.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que juguemos a algún juego? Tengo debajo de mi cama algunas cajas con miniaturas. -El pequeño poni sacó de su cama dos cajas. Una contenía unas miniaturas de ponis piratas. La otra contenía un barco del tamaño de su pequeño televisor.

-Venga, vale. No está nada mal pasar el rato. -Dijo Apple Bloom.

Los dos amigos estuvieron un buen rato jugando con sus pequeñas figuras. Pipsqueak fue el más ocurrente con los escenarios y con los diálogos. En lo primero usó un armario, varios cajones y una mesilla de noche para crear el duelo final contra el villano. En lo segundo lo soltó con unas ganas tan tremendas de meterse con naturalidad en el papel de varios personajes. Era muy divertido escucharle con varias voces. Le hizo algo de gracia a Apple Bloom y se divirtió con él. Pero cuando en un instante pensó en su relación con su madre, se derrumbó de lágrimas. Su amigo se sintió extrañado y de nuevo consoló a Apple Bloom.

-¡Eh, Apple Bloom! ¿Qué te ocurre esta vez? No habrás estado pensando en aquellas noticias, ¿verdad?

-No, Pipsqueak, no era por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Me das mucha envidia.

-¿Envidia?

-Tu madre, la forma en que os encariñáis y os habláis, cómo es comprensiva conmigo…

-¿Cómo te puede dar eso envidia?

-Cuando le comenté a Applejack sobre lo del puente, fue muy cariñosa y abierta desde entonces. Y sólo pasó muy poco tiempo hasta que se fue. Y por si fuera poco, tampoco conocí a mis padres. Sólo a mis hermanos y a Granny Smith. Cuando os veo a ti y a tu madre llevándoos muy bien, me dais los dos una envidia mortal.

A Pipsqueak le dio mucha pena su amiga. Lo cierto es que ella no le mencionó nada acerca de sus padres.

-Escucha, Pipsqueak, tengo que volver a casa, ¿vale? Luego nos vemos.

-Vale. Espero que te mejores, Apple Bloom.

-Gracias, Pipsqueak. Muchas gracias.

Cuando salió de su casa, Apple Bloom se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres con tranquilidad. Durante todo el trayecto sólo pensó en esas noticias que había visto. Mañana estaría en el juicio como testigo y no dudaría en describir lo que vio para que a Rainbow Dash le declararían culpable. Todavía no comprendió por qué dijo que no había hecho nada. Cuando llegó a su casa, Twilight la recibió.

-Buenas tardes, Apple Bloom. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste en casa de Pipsqueak?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Me lo comentaron hace unas horas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-Ah, ya, vale. -Apple Bloom también recordó cómo se llevó con su amiga pegaso.

-Por cierto, te tengo que decir por favor que mejores en clase. Estás empeorando cada vez más.

-¿De qué hablas? -Apple Bloom se hizo la atontada, pero no coló.

-Apple Bloom, en los últimos días te estás comportando bastante mal en clase. Un día te pillaron peleándote contra tu amiga Scootaloo. En otro te lanzaste contra una pequeña poni y te llevaron al despacho del director. Debes mejorar tu conducta.

-¿Conoces a Diamond Tiara? No para de burlarse de mí. -El tono de la pequeña poni subió.

-Eso lo comprendo. Me lo comentó también Applejack en su momento. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que rebajarte a su nivel. Eres mucho mejor que esa, te lo aseguro.

-A ver, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? No eres Applejack.

Al decir eso, Twilight se sintió ofendida. Segundos después, Apple Bloom se lamentó de lo que dijo.

-Twilight, no quería decir esto, lo siento.

La unicornio mantuvo sus formas y dijo en un tono muy severo:

-Me preocupo por ti y por tu familia porque gracias a Applejack descubrí la honestidad. Me dio confianza en la duda y de no ser por ella no me habría encargado de cuidaros a los dos. Ahora vete a tu cuarto, reflexiona en lo que has hecho y dicho en los últimos días y recuerda que mañana tenemos que asistir a un juicio.

Apple Bloom subió a su cuarto, se tumbó en su cama y pensó en sus actos. Le costó mucho pensárselo, pero finalmente reconoció su horrible conducta. Cuando se había peleado con sus amigas, se había dejado llevar por su instinto. Le dio la razón a Twilight en no rebajarse al nivel de Diamond Tiara. Pero aún así, sintió algo de tristeza por lo que había pasado.

Horas después, cuando terminó de cenar, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama para pensar nuevamente. De pronto se fijó que había un avioncito de papel enganchado en la cornisa de su ventana. Quien lo hubiera hecho tenía una puntería muy buena. Apple Bloom se aseguró de coger el avión tan rápido como abrió la ventana. Observó que en el ala izquierda puso subrayado "Para Apple Bloom" escrito en un bonito bolígrafo rosa con purpurina. Lo desplegó y lo leyó sabiendo que era una carta.

"Queridísima Apple Bloom.

Supongo que no hace falta que comente tu conducta en los últimos días. Hemos escrito esto Scootaloo y yo para ti. Quiero que sepas que lo que comentó ella sobre Rainbow Dash no fue con mala intención. Scootaloo es muy impulsiva y no se da cuenta de lo que dice incluso al estar la pegaso celeste involucrada en algo muy gordo. Es bastante incorregible y espero que sepas comprenderlo aunque pase mucho tiempo. También quiero que sepas que te apoyaremos en todo lo necesario para que te sientas de nuevo a gusto. Estuve hablando con eso con los demás ponis de la clase. Se lo comenté a la profe Cheerilee, a Dinky, a Twist, a todos los que pude.

Aprovecho para desearte buena suerte mañana. La necesitarás.

Saludos,

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

PD: Scootaloo tuvo la genial idea de doblar esta carta como avión y logró que la encajara de una vez en tu ventana. Quizás le salga una Cutie Mark relacionada con la habilidad."

La parte "y Scootaloo" estaba escrito con un rotulador naranja y en mayúscula. Cuando terminó de leer, Apple Bloom se sintió muy agradecida y, por primera vez en varios días, sonrió levemente. De preparó para irse a dormir, apagó las luces y esta vez no le costó mucho conciliar el sueño.

Aún así, tuvo temor por lo que pasaría mañana. Supo lo que diría, pero temió de que no la creyesen a pesar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Apple Bloom se encontraba en el juicio. Estuvo en el lado izquierdo de la primera fila de la sala junto con Twilight, quien la serviría como abogada. En el lado derecho de la primera fila estuvo Rainbow Dash sin ningún abogado, quien no se creía esta situación por la que estaría pasando. En lo más alto de la mesa de enfrente estuvo un poni con bigote blanco y bata negra, atendiendo a los personajes enfrentados. Ya llevaron media hora desde que comenzó el caso. Normalmente los tribunales tardan unas cuantas horas en declarar de forma oficial al testigo. Si es un caso controvertido, suele tardar mucho más tiempo. En este contexto, los hechos estaban claros y sabrían que Rainbow Dash podría ser declarada culpable.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿dónde estuviste el día en el que murió Applejack, si dices que no la hubieras hecho nada? -Le preguntó severamente el juez a la pegaso, quien estuvo en el estrado.

-Estaba en Cloudsdale practicando unas acrobacias para que me ingresen los Wonderbolts en su equipo. Cuando comenzó a llover, me fui a mi casa a echarme una siesta. No bajé al nuevo puente para derribarlo y encima dejar a Applejack fuera de juego. Jamás, repito, jamás haría algo así.

Bajó del estrado y allí se subió Apple Bloom. Un guarda sostuvo un libro, se lo acercó a la pequeña y le pidió que pusiera una pata encima.

-Apple Bloom, ¿juras decir sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad con ayuda de Celestia?

-Sí, lo juro.

-Apple Bloom, ¿dónde estuviste ese día? -Preguntó el juez a la pequeña poni.

-Estaba en casa de Pipsqueak, comenzó a llover, me dirigí a casa y me encontré con Rainbow Dash destruyendo el puente. Luego mató a mi hermana. -Respondió en la última frase con frialdad.

-¡Protesto, señoría! -Dijo la pegaso celeste alzando una pata delantera.

-Denegada. Sigue.

-Luego huyó volando. Eso fue todo lo que pasó ese día. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. -Terminó Apple Bloom.

El juez repasó todas las pruebas reunidas tanto por los Wonderbolts como por Twilight durante unos minutos. Las evidencias fueron redundantes y todas indicaron culpabilidad hacia Rainbow Dash. Ya llegarían los últimos minutos.

-De pie en la sala. -Dictó el juez y todos respondieron. -Tras repasar unas cuantas pruebas voy a pasar al veredicto.

Todos los presentes estuvieron nerviosos.

-Declaro a Rainbow Dash… culpable.

La pegaso no se lo creyó.

-Rainbow Dash, cumplirás una pena de treinta años de prisión en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Canterlot.

La pegaso se volvió hacia Apple Bloom, quien la miró de forma despectiva.

-¡Apple Bloom, sabes que yo no haría nada a tu hermana! ¡Es una de mis mejores amigas! -En ese instante, unos guardas se acercaron, la agarraron y se la llevaron. Apple Bloom no sintió nada y la siguió mirando con indiferencia.

Cuando salieron la pequeña poni y la unicornio púrpura, las recibieron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-¡Hola, Apple Bloom! ¿Cómo estás? -La preguntó la pequeña unicornio.

-Muy bien. -Dijo Apple Bloom sin haber mostrado ninguna sonrisa.

-Así que… bien, ¿verdad? -Scootaloo estuvo algo molesta por el hecho de que a Rainbow la llevarían a una cárcel.

-Sí.

-Escucha, Apple Bloom, voy a ir un momento a la librería a por un libro y me iré a Sweet Apple Acres, ¿vale? -Le dijo Twilight a la poni del lazo rojo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañamos? -Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-No, pero gracias. Me gustaría pasar el rato a solas tras esta dura mañana, llena de ponis.

-Vale. ¡Nos vemos y enhorabuena!

-Gracias.

-¡Espera, Apple Bloom! -Una voz masculina la llamó y ella se giró. Era un guarda.

-¿Sí?

-De parte de los Wonderbolts, toma esto. -Le ofreció un sombrero con arrugas y arañazos. -Me dijeron que lo encontraron tras un segundo vistazo y me encomendaron la tarea de devolvértelo. Dicen que es tuyo.

La pequeña poni sintió un gusto gratificante de tenerlo.

-Sí. Muchas gracias, soldado.

Apple Bloom se sintió muy bien por dentro. El deseo de ver encerrada a Rainbow Dash se había cumplido finalmente. Notó en su estómago un cosquilleo que le quitó ese vacío que la había consumido durante un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, quiso ir al cementerio donde residía el ataúd de Applejack. Le costó una hora llegar hasta allí, pero logró llegar a su destino. La tarde fue muy anaranjada. Sería la segunda vez que entraba en un cementerio. Nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, así que sólo fue allí una vez: Cuando enterraron a su hermana. Una vez había entrado, se acercó a la gran lápida de Applejack.

-Hola, Applejack. Traigo una tarta de manzana que hice esta mañana. Había madrugado y quise hacerlo para ti antes de ir al tribunal de Ponyville. -Se lo dejó enfrente de ella en su honor y pasó un largo momento delante de ella.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Logré ganar el juicio. Rainbow Dash está penada a varios años de encierro en Canterlot. Y, aunque no se note mi alegría, estoy contenta. Espero que tú lo estés también. Y tengo tu sombrero.

Cuando se acercó, se fijó que detrás de la gran lápida había otras dos del mismo tamaño. Le extrañó muchísimo a Apple Bloom. Quizás no se hubiera fijado la primera vez que pasó por ahí, estuvo pensando sin más. Quiso curiosear porque consideró que las lápidas de semejante tamaño no fueron normales.

-¿De quiénes serían estas tumbas?

Al contemplarlos, su primera impresión fue la boca abierta con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si tratara de asimilar una información complicada de digerir. Justo por delante de las dos lápidas hubo un letrero que ponía lo siguiente:

"Aquí yacen los restos de la familia Apple". Debajo estaba anotada una fecha de hace seis años.

Acto seguido, Apple Bloom se echó a llorar y se preguntó constantemente y con rabia por qué su hermana no le había contado nada, ni tan siquiera haberle dicho dónde había un cementerio para haberlo averiguado por su cuenta. Se quedó tumbada, sobrecargada… harta.

-¿Por qué no me lo contó? -Se susurró Apple Bloom. -¿Creía que era una niña? ¿Qué no me tomaba en serio? Creía que eso había pasado desde lo del puente.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir del cementerio y dirigirse hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Se dejó llevar por los nervios y la ira, así que entró en su cuarto, cogió una mochila vacía, la llenó de un par de libros con mapas y de varios bocatas que había hecho antes de haber subido. Se puso el sombrero de Applejack. Su decisión fue simple: Independizarse.

-Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me trate como si no tuviera idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Esta vez demostraré de lo que valgo. -Continuó hablando sola Apple Bloom.

Dejó una nota en la salita con una escritura propia de ella: "Odio las familias que ocultan secretos entre sí".

La tarde no se había ido todavía. La pequeña poni miró por los alrededores antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. No hubo nadie y partió sin más.

Miró hacia el horizonte y se fijó en las lujosas y llamativas torres de Canterlot.

-Pasaré por el bosque de ahí abajo y así lograré acercarme sin problemas a Canterlot. -Dijo Apple Bloom refiriéndose al temible bosque Everfree.

La pequeña poni pensó que al haber pasado antes por ese inquietante lugar lograría orientarse, esta vez, mucho mejor gracias a los consejos que le había dado Zecora acerca de su inconsistente ecosistema. Lo primero que notó al entrar fue que entre árboles no se apreciaba muy bien el atardecer y lo llegó a confundir un par de veces por la noche. Después, el viento se escuchaba como susurros terribles de un ser sobrenatural. Luego, ella se fijó que las ramas de los árboles tenían formas abstractas y espeluznantes. Una parecía una garra de largos dedos. Otra parecía un hacha. Los rostros de dichos árboles mostraban expresiones que asustarían incluso al poni más valiente. Había bocas enormes, colmillos puntiagudos, ojos irascibles y narices triangulares.

Apple Bloom se asustó por su alrededor, pero continuó avanzando de forma decisiva durante una hora y media. Se encontró en ese tiempo con unas flores azules que había evitado, con un gran lago con serpientes del que huyó saltando con gran habilidad por unos troncos de árbol, con una cascada del que supo cruzarla de forma peligrosa, con un desprendimiento de rocas del cual había salido airosa y con una pendiente llena de ramas puntiagudas. Ahí estuvo agotada, con arañazos y quiso descansar.

Le costó encontrar un lugar donde poder cobijarse porque alrededor suyo sólo había tantas ramas negras que asustaban por su aspecto. Decidió avanzar por si podría encontrar una cueva o un árbol hueco. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda y avance recto, logró encontrar lo segundo.

-¡Anda, por fin!

El árbol estaba intacto. No parecía que se tambaleara y tenía un gran agujero que mostraba que estaba hueco. Apple Bloom decidió meterse ahí dentro. Logró encajar lo justo gracias al tequeño tamaño de ella.

-Bueno, podré tomar un bocata de manzana y luego a dormir.

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero el viento no la dejó dormir y unas cuantas hojas pasaron por su cara. Entonces Apple Bloom decidió coger un trozo de tela que encontró por el camino y la usó como cortina. El viento dejó de molestar y empezó a dormir tranquilamente.

De repente, se escuchó un impacto que tembló el suelo. Apple Bloom se despertó y no tuvo idea de lo ocurrido. Pensó que quizás era otra de las rarezas del bosque Everfree. Pero luego sonó otro impacto. Apple Bloom quitó el trozo de tela, miró hacia fuera y justo después salió del cielo un rayo fugaz destruyendo las raíces del árbol donde se asentaba.

Sin darle a la poni tiempo para salir, el árbol cayó y giró sobre una pendiente. Segundos más tarde, se partió en dos por una roca. Apple Bloom estaba en un tronco y éste no paró de rodar hasta que se paró. La poni miró hacia fuera y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que se detuvo al lado de un precipicio. Sin embargo, otro rayo salió y destrozó parte del suelo. Se estaba desquebrajando.

-¡No, por Celestia, no!

Apple Bloom salió del tronco por suerte, pero no le dio tiempo a estar a salvo porque el suelo se deshizo en segundos. La poni gritó y notó mucho dolor entre los golpes que se dio cayendo hacia un suelo rocoso. Ella no paró de darse vueltas hasta que se detuvo. Llena de rasguños, heridas y suciedad, a Apple Bloom le costó mucho abrir los ojos. Sintió que en todo su cuerpo hubiera picaduras insistentes. De lo poco que abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que su colgante rojo estaba frente a ella, debajo de un arbusto. Se le habrá desenganchado por la terrible caída.

-El colgante… tengo que cogerlo… -Susurró la pequeña poni.

Intentó levantarse, pero no sintió ningún funcionamiento en sus patas traseras. Cuando miró al colgante, fijó que se estaba acercando unas figuras oscuras con ojos brillantes. Eran unos lobos hechos de madera.

-No lograré salir de esta… -Continuó susurrando.

De repente, otros rayos impactaron contra dichos lobos y los dejaron hecho ceniza. Apple Bloom estaba perdiendo las fuerzas de poder abrir los ojos. Se preguntó de dónde salieron los rayos, porque no se fijó en eso.

-¿Hola…?

Tras esa palabra, lo último que hizo Apple Bloom fue girar su cabeza hacia un lado y ver de dónde salieron esos repentinos rayos. Su mirada se volvió cada vez más borrosa y no pudo saber qué había en el otro lado.

Antes de perder la consciencia, sólo pudo distinguir una figura negra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Apple Bloom sintió unos zarandeos en su cuerpo durante varios minutos. Luego, como si estuviera flotando durante una eternidad. No supo en qué situación estaba porque no tuvo fuerzas para abrir los ojos. En su estado sólo los abrió tres veces. Sirvió de poco porque estuvieron medio-abiertos. Sólo distinguió muy pocas cosas que había visto. La primera vez que abrió los ojos vio un manto verde. La segunda vez, unas burbujas que descendían hacia abajo en dicho manto -Y fue ahí cuando captó que estaba bocabajo-. Apple Bloom no tuvo fuerzas para mover sus músculos, hablar, volver a ver o incluso pensar. Su boca a veces abrió sola y cuando lo hizo notó como si estuviera bebiendo un líquido muy dulce. No supo qué fue y fue todo un misterio para ella. A veces escuchó unas cavernosas voces que venían más allá del manto verde, pero se escucharon tan bajos que no distinguió sus palabras.

Estaba cansada de esperar. No pudo moverse, pero tenía ganas de ver si había algo más allá. ¿Qué le impidió mover sus patas delanteras? Las traseras no se movieron debido a la caída al rocoso precipicio.

Pero en un momento logró comenzar a pensar. Pensó en Sweetie Belle y en Scootaloo, sus amigas con quienes se haría inseparable. Pipsqueak, un nuevo amigo muy activo e imaginativo. Twilight, la unicornio que supo hacerla entrar en reflexión de lo que hacía. Applejack, su hermana que durante un tiempo se había llevado bien con Apple Bloom. Empezó a recordar sus anécdotas, su afán por lo artesano -como dibujos o la caja llevada por una polea que había en su cuarto- y el terrible suceso por el que pasó su hermana mayor. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si no hubiera dibujado lo que acababa construyendo Applejack.

La tercera vez que abrió los ojos los aprovechó para mirar su cuerpo. Aunque no se notó por su casi total inactividad física, se asustó al haberse visto conectada mediante unos cuantos tubos negros en sus patas, en su tripa y en su cuello. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando, si estaba en algún hospital o en el estómago de una planta carnívora.

En sus últimos minutos en su extraña estancia, notó una brecha en el manto verde. Apple Bloom se sintió succionada como el polvo de una aspiradora, así que no quiso que algo del otro lado la atrapara. Sin embargo, no intentó mover su cuerpo y agradeció el hecho de que estaba conectada a unos tubos. Pensó que la sujetaban muy bien. Pero justo después de ese fugaz pensamiento, se desconectaron los tubos y Apple Bloom cayó. Tras haber atravesado la fisura, con miedo a que fuese devorada por un monstruo gigante, sintió un gran golpe contra el suelo. Tardó un minuto en recobrar el conocimiento e intentó levantarse, pero no logró mantener el equilibrio y se tropezó. Sus patas continuaron estando altamente inactivas, aunque por alguna razón dejó de sentir dolor por las traseras.

Entonces logró abrir por completo los ojos. Sintió como si intentara mirar al sol tras haber estado mucho tiempo en una habitación oscura. Además, sintió un terrible picor en la espalda. Su vista fue bastante borrosa, pero después se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba en una cueva muy poco iluminada. Entonces se fijó en el avance de unas criaturas. Todas ellas eran negras, viscosas, de ojos inertes azules y del tamaño de un poni normal. Apple Bloom sintió miedo y retrocedió hasta darse contra un muro. Jamás había visto estás criaturas. Luego se acercó hacia ella una figura más grande como la de la princesa Celestia. Se fijó en su sonrisa malévola.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, lacayo. -Dijo la gran figura.

Apple Bloom se dio cuenta de que por fin podía hablar, así que empezó a suplicar.

-No… por favor… no me hagáis daño…

-Te garantizo la total seguridad.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

-En una cueva habitada por todos nosotros, muy lejos de la región de Equestria.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan lejos estamos?

-Sí. Estas cavernas la hemos encontrado cerca de las ruinas de una ciudad devastada.

Apple Bloom no sabía su nombre, con lo que decidió preguntárselo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Justo después, la gran figura empezó a levitar gracias a sus delicadas y agujereadas alas.

-Soy Chrysalis, la reina de los cambiantes. Mi deber es alimentar a mis tropas mediante el amor que extraemos de otros ponis. -Su tono de voz era grandilocuente, más propia de un personaje mitológico.

-¿De otros… ponis? ¡No me toquéis, por favor! ¡Soy una poni inocente! -Exclamó la pequeña.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía lo eres?

-¿Qué?

La reina Chrysalis miró en la frente de Apple Bloom, ésta se fijó en su mirada y acarició su cabeza con una de sus patas pensando si tenía algo en ella. Notó algo puntiagudo, como un cuerno.

-¿Un cuerno? Eso es imposi…

Antes de haber terminado la frase, cuando bajó la pata, la observó. Negra y llena de agujeros. Se asustó la pequeña, se incorporó con gran facilidad y miró el resto de sus patas. Estaban igual.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mis patas!

De nuevo sintió el intenso picor en la espalda, como si algo le saliera desde dentro. Giró la cabeza de forma que mirara a un lado de su espalda y se sobresaltó justo cuando le salieron dos alas agujereadas y más propias de un insecto.

-¡¿Pero qué me ha pasado?! -Gritó Apple Bloom.

-Te has transformado. Has pasado de poni a cambiante. -Dijo Chrysalis.

-Pero mis patas traseras… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que ya no me duelen?

-Muy fácil: Durante tu metamorfosis, los tubos, el zumo especial y el tejido del capullo arreglaron todas tus heridas, eso incluye desde arañazos difícilmente curables a huesos rotos.

La reina pidió un espejo grande y se lo mostró a la pequeña de forma que ella viera su reflejo. Apple Bloom puso una cara de espanto ante su cuerpo. Estaba negra, llena de agujeros, no tenía su lazo rojo, su pelo rojo, el cual estaba hecho pedazos, adquirió tonos grises; y no distinguió el color de sus ojos naranjas. Ahora son azules sin pupilas ni iris. Estuvo espantada por su aspecto, aún más cuando miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que durante su letargo había estado en un capullo.

-¡¿Pero por qué me habéis hecho esto?! - Exclamó Apple Bloom.

La reina Chrysalis se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.

-Dime, querida, ¿recuerdas lo mal que pasaste tras la muerte de tu hermana? -Su tono de voz pasó a ser algo más silencioso e íntimo, acorde con lo que diría a continuación.

-¿Esto qué tiene que ver? ¿Y cómo sabéis esto?

-La noticia de la pérdida de una poni que representa uno de los Elementos de la Armonía causa más impacto que la de la destrucción de un pueblo idílico. Si a eso lo sumamos lo eclipsada que estuviste por tu familia y tus amigos, era necesaria la ayuda que suplicaste.

-¿Ayuda yo? ¿Y cómo crees que estuve eclipsada?

-¿Te comentaron algo acerca de tus padres, querida?

Apple Bloom sintió un escozor en el pecho. Pensó que tenía razón.

-No.

-¿Y crees que querían ocultártelo?

A la pequeña le dolió mucho esa idea, por lo que estuvo pensando en qué contestar.

-Sí. -Contestó con profundidad.

-¿Crees que Rainbow Dash se merece algo más que un encierro en Canterlot?

-Sí… -Su respuesta fue clara y oscura.

-Te voy a ofrecer la oportunidad para vengarte de todos aquellos ponis que dijeron ser tus seres especiales. Tienes alas y un cuerno, pero necesitas procurarte la habilidad de volar y crear magia. Como cambiante, eres mucho más ágil que un poni normal, incluso más que un pegaso, los más rápidos de su árbol genealógico. Debes entregarte a fondo para los próximos meses en un destructivo entrenamiento.

Ni un segundo tuvo para pensarlo. Su respuesta fue clara.

-Me entregaré a fondo, cueste lo que cueste… mi reina.

Chrysalis sintió una maquiavélica alegría en su sonrisa y en la ligerísima inclinación de su cuello. Dio la vuelta y ordenó a sus incontables secuaces con su rimbombante voz.

-¡Bien, mis lacayos! ¡No tenemos a una cambiante cualquiera como nueva incorporación a nuestro colectivo! ¡Tenemos a alguien muy especial, una pieza importante entre nuestras fichas de ajedrez! ¡Mañana a primera hora comenzará su entrenamiento, así que espero que tanto ella como vosotros deis lo mejor de sí entonces! Podéis retiraros.

Los cambiantes se dispersaron en toda la cueva -y posiblemente entre lo que todavía no ha descubierto Apple Bloom- y la pequeña no supo qué hacer. Sin más, decidió acercarse a un rincón y de tumbó ahí a descansar y a conciliar el sueño. Le pareció un momento traumático. Tras muchas vueltas que dio, se fijó en sus nalgas y se preguntó si todavía tenía la oportunidad de conseguir una cutie mark. Se preocupó cada vez más y no pudo dormir hasta que se acercó la reina y le dijo:

-Deja que tu mente piense lo que quiera, no lo que tú quieras pensar.

Con esto, se retiró hacia sus supuestos aposentos. Apple Bloom pensó a qué se refería cuando dijo lo de "alguien muy especial". Se sintió más inútil de lo que ya está. Pero tal como le había dicho Chrysalis, "desconectó". Pudo dormir sin inquietudes en un lugar terriblemente oscuro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Apple Bloom tuvo un mal comienzo en su entrenamiento. En el primer día, salió al exterior de la cueva y se dio cuenta que estuvo debajo de un reino destruido bajo un cielo. Un cambiante severo la llevó hacia un muro redondo y señaló hacia arriba. Apple Bloom miró a su dirección y había una cúspide. Parecía como si hubiese millas de altura.

-Uno de tus principales objetivos es subirte a lo más alto de esta torre. Como aún no sabes volar, debes hacerlo escalando. Escálalo. -Ordenó un cambiante.

-De acuerdo. No parece difícil. -Dijo la pequeña convencida. Se escucharon algunas risas a sus espaldas.

Primero encontró un sitio donde colocar las pezuñas en las esquinas más notorias de los ladrillos. Cuando empezó a escalar, sintió algo de cansancio. No se lo esperó. Cuando alcanzó lentamente los diez primeros metros, ya estuvo muy agotada. A la rapidez del vuelo de un pegaso entusiasta, se soltó, cayó al suelo y notó una fractura en una de sus patas.

-¡Aaauch! ¡Mi…!

-No te quejes y continúa.

-Pero creo que me he roto la…

-¡Continúa o yo te romperé algo más!

Apple Bloom no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse y seguir escalando por miedo a que el cambiante le hiciera algo. Alcanzó en la segunda subida los ocho metros. Cayó y recibió gritos y contestaciones. A la tercera, los cinco. Y a la cuarta, la pequeña cambiante no pudo soportarlo más a pesar de haberse esforzado en subir seis metros, su pata rota estuvo haciendo añicos su esfuerzo por superarse. El único pensamiento positivo que tuvo fue el haber sobrepasado los cinco de la anterior subida.

-No puedo más, pero debo continuar…

Apple Bloom de nuevo cayó y se quebró otra pata. Sintió un dolor mayor que con la otra y no paró de gritar. El cambiante le miró con cinismo y la pateó.

-He visto mocosos más pequeños que tú alcanzando esa cúspide.

Y se marchó. En ese momento, ella pensó que había subestimado su entrenamiento, que había aceptado sin habérselo pensado la propuesta de la reina. Intentó incorporarse, pero le costó un horror hacerlo sin el mínimo alarido de dolor. Tras varios minutos, consiguió levantarse. Caminó hacia la cueva con cuidado de no caerse de nuevo. Había escuchado las palabras "piscina" y "reposo", con lo de dio con la conclusión de que tenían un lugar de descanso. Al haber avanzado un poco, se encontró con una bifurcación. Por la derecha olió un aroma caliente, se adentró hacia esa dirección y vio un grupo de piscinas grandes con aguas verdes brillantes. Todas ellas estuvieron ocupadas por decenas de cambiantes agotados tras un duro entrenamiento. Pero su falta de autoestima se engrandeció cuando un grupo se fue de la piscina nada más haber puesto una pata en ella.

-Vámonos, chicos. Esa novata nos fastidió el buen rato.

-Sí, no queremos novatas.

La piscina fue pequeña y estuvo en un rincón de la sala, así que su soledad fue muy pronunciada. Apple Bloom no tuvo una aceptación cálida en la tropa pese a haber aclamado el anuncio del día anterior de la reina. Mientras se tumbó en las calientes aguas para reposar, pensó y reflexionó acerca de haberse convertido en una cambiante. Se sintió igual que antes de que conociera a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, se preguntó dónde estaban ahora mismo. Pensó que su huida no fue más que un error y se arrepintió de todo esto. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

Una hora después, se sintió como nueva y el dolor de había ido. Estuvo sorprendida ante el efecto de estas piscinas, por lo que su primer pensamiento fue intentar escalar de nuevo la torre. Se dirigió allí con entusiasmo y se empeñó en subir. Las lamentaciones llegaron cuando sólo alcanzó los primeros diez metros.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡¿En serio?!

Se esforzó en alcanzar algún metro más, pero le costó cada vez más. Alcanzó los catorce metros y no quiso soltarse por miedo a romperse otra pata.

-¿Y ahora cómo me bajo sin romperme nada?

Al finalizar la pregunta, un ladrillo que sujetó Apple Bloom se separó de la estructura. Su caída inmediata le costó una espalda rota. Gritó de angustia y nadie se acercó a ayudarla. Tras unos minutos de alaridos, volvió a las piscinas, se curó enseguida y tuvo ganas de hablar con la reina. La encontró fuera de la cueva, en un castillo encontrado a unos kilómetros. Y dentro del castillo, en una habitación amplia con ventanas rotas y columnas destrozadas. Adivinó rápidamente que había sido el viejo trono de algún rey. Allí encontró a Chrysalis.

-Siempre has sido impulsiva, pero admiro tus ansias de curiosidad. -Dijo Chrysalis mirándose en un espejo.

-Mi reina, ¿por qué debo subirme a esa torre? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Porque no sólo es el primer camino hacia tu entrenamiento, sino que es el comienzo de un respeto sólido que te habrás ganado. Es una prueba de resistencia. -Contestó al volverse hacia su nueva discípula.

-Pero he intentado escalarlo varias veces y siempre he parto un hueso. Es imposible que lo consiga.

-No digas eso. -Negó convencida Chrysalis. -Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Sólo necesitas tiempo, repetición y valía, tres palabras que fueron tu modus operandi desde hace relativo tiempo.

-¡Tonterías! ¿Y por qué estás tan convencida de eso? No te entiendo. -Cada vez más le extrañaron a Apple Bloom las expresiones de su reina, especialmente la parte de " tu modus operandi desde hace relativo tiempo".

-Simplemente es una intuición. Nadie logró subir a lo más alto de esa torre a la primera, así que no debería sorprenderte que debas tomar mucho tiempo para alcanzarlo.

-¿Pero cuánto mide o qué hay allí arriba?

-¿No quieres descubrirlo por ti misma? -La sonrió.

Enseguida se escuchó un portazo provocado por un cambiante con prisas. Llevó un largo pergamino enrollado en su boca a Chrysalis.

-Mi reina, he aquí el mapa que hemos conseguido de Canterlot. No ha sido sencillo, pero aquí está.

-Excelente, mi gran lacayo. Sólo nos hace falta un par de planos más y comenzaremos el gran plan.

-De eso quería hablarte. La seguridad se ha visto aumentada en ese reino y es muy complicado robar los otros planos.

-Tranquilo, soldado. Lo mejor siempre tarda en llegar, así que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ejecutarlo. -El cambiante se quedó pasmado por su inesperada comprensión. Apple Bloom, además de verse muy fuera de lugar en esa conversación, adivinó con aquella mirada que la reina podía haberse enfadado. -Puedes retirarte.

-Sí, alteza. -Y se fue del trono.

-Mi reina, ¿puedo saber qué plan es ese? -Preguntó la pequeña cambiante al desaparecer el otro.

-Lo único que te diré es que eres una pieza clave de ello. -Contestó sin revisar todavía el pergamino. -Te contaré el resto en cuanto acabes tu entrenamiento.

-Pero sigo sin saber cómo lograré subirme a lo alto de esa torre. -Protestó.

-El plan se ejecutará cuando estés preparada. Sé que lo conseguirás.

Apple Bloom no quiso creerla, pero supo guardar sus formas y se retiró.

-Bueno, pues me voy si no te importa.

-Claro. Además, ¿no deseabas vengarte de Rainbow Dash, la asesina de tu hermana mayor?

Eso encendió a la pequeña. Su negatividad se reforzó con energía y perseverancia.

-Tu plan se ejecutará tan pronto como sea posible, mi reina. -Susurró Apple Bloom con mucha confianza y seriedad.

Tras varios intentos, caídas, magulladuras, heridas y quebradas, la pequeña cambiante vio que el día estuvo concluyendo. No porque una vez había aparecido el sol (nunca se había mostrado aquel día ni los posteriores), sino por la actividad de los otros de su calaña, así que volvió a la cueva, se curó de sus heridas y se echó a dormir en la caverna. No consiguió escalarlo del todo. Le pareció muy extraña la extrema confianza de Chrysalis puesta en ella. Eso le dio bastantes ánimos. Comparado con las burlas de sus semejantes, se sintió especial al venir las palabras de una reina.

Los siguientes días tocaría la misma rutina. Apple Bloom podría conseguirlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Apple Bloom estaba dormida en su rincón habitual en la cueva y sintió como si alguien le despertara. Dejó de soñar, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con la reina Chrysalis.

-¿Mi reina? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó. Puso una cara de sorpresa al verla por primera vez dentro de la cueva.

-Buenos días, cielo. Te estaba buscando y quiero que me hagas un favor. -La miró con cariño.

-Sí. -Se estiró como si fuera un gato.

-¿Cómo llevas con la magia de tu cuerno?

-Muy bien. Voy perfeccionándola.

-No te resultó tan difícil como cuando intentaste subirte a la cúspide de aquella torre, ¿eh?

-Eso fue hace cinco años.

-Ya. Bueno, quiero que me acompañes a mi trono. Quiero encomendarte una tarea, ya que has logrado ultimar tus habilidades. Es una misión de infiltración, Apple Bloom.

-Entendido.

Y ambas salieron de la cueva de camino al castillo bajo una noche sin estrellas iluminada por la luna.

Apple Bloom había cambiado muy poco desde entonces. Se hizo tan alta como su hermana mayor. Logró aprender a volar en el segundo año y consiguió aprender magia a y medio. Desde entonces la perfeccionó tanto como pudo. Seguía siendo impetuosa, un estilo cognitivo que Chrysalis señaló como un peldaño que la separaba del ser cambiante perfecto. A pesar de eso, confió plenamente en ella y Apple Bloom no supo por qué.

Entró con la reina en el castillo y accedieron al trono, esta vez iluminado con velas. Al detenerse en el centro de la sala, Chrysalis se giró hacia Apple Bloom.

-Estate atenta. Te quiero dar una misión a ti porque tu habilidad con la magia se ha perfeccionado tanto que tu ambición me deja sorprendida. Diría más, tu completa magia tiene mucho que ver en tu objetivo. -Se encontró muy orgullosa de ella.

-¿Cuál es? -Preguntó decidida Apple Bloom.

-Es la siguiente: Tienes que transformarte en un poni para infiltrarte en Ponyville.

-¿Ponyville? -Se quedó atónita por la orden de volver allí después de tantos años.

-Exacto. Allí hay una librería con una ingente cantidad de libros.

-Sí.

-Quiero que entre los varios que cojas, esté clasificado en dos grupos: Uno de Canterlot y otro de magia.

-De acuerdo.

-Es esencial que cojas un plano de Ponyville. No es tan grande como Canterlot, pero allí los ponis son buenos y se ayudan. Sería perfecto usarles para alimentarnos de amor.

Apple Bloom se quedó entre la espada y la pared. No supo qué hacer salvo atender a más órdenes.

-Bien, pero tenemos un inconveniente, mi reina. Puedo transformarme en un poni, pero no tenemos ninguno con el que poder camuflarse. -Dijo Apple Bloom convencida.

-Claro. Por eso te he traído aquí para que veas algo.

Chrysalis se acercó hacia un armario ancho. Tras abrir la puerta, cayó una poni atada e inconsciente con los ojos verdes y atontados. Tenía la melena larga, lisa y roja; y su piel era suave y amarilla con la Cutie Mark de unas flores rosas y amarillas. Repentinamente Apple Bloom se recordó a sí misma de pequeña.

-¡Pero si esa soy yo!

-¡No, no eres tú! -Se echó a reír la reina. -Una pegaso estuvo paseando por el bosque Everfree, se perdió y un cambiante me la trajo inconsciente ayer. No sé qué hizo con ella antes, pero ese bosque es perfecto para capturar muchos ponis llenos de amor. Lo de tu parecido con ella no es más que una asombrosa coincidencia, no te comas la cabeza.

-Vale.

-Bueno, transfórmate.

El cuerno de Apple Bloom brilló de un verde claro primero. Luego lo hizo su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos se transformó en el poni secuestrado.

-Esto es muy interesante.

-¿El qué, mi reina? -Su voz cambió hasta de acento por uno más refinado.

-Eres la primera cambiante que se transforma en un poni por primera vez así de rápido. Se nota que te has esmerado aprendiendo magia.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vete a Ponyville a por esos libros y esos planos.

-Antes quiero preguntar algo.

-Dime -Chrysalis prestó atención.

-¿Por qué quieres más información sobre Canterlot? ¿No tienes ya un plano? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Buena pregunta. Quiero mucha más información para perfeccionar hasta el último detalle mi gran plan. Tengo unos cuantos libros acerca de ese reino, pero no es suficiente. Quiero muchísimos más.

-¿Qué plan? Todavía no me lo has contado.

-Te lo contaré nada más volver con éxito, te lo prometo. -Contestó con seguridad.

-Tengo otra pregunta: ¿Cómo puedo volver a Ponyville sin sufrir del ambiente del bosque Everfree?

-No lo harás.

-¿No sufriré o no iré al bosque?

-No sufrirás. El bosque Everfree reacciona negativamente ante los seres cariñosos, generalmente los ponis. Siendo un cambiante, no nos molestará ni una brisa.

-Vale, lo he entendido. Otra cosa más.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Chrysalis no se esperaba una tercera pregunta.

-¿Este camuflaje tiene límite de tiempo?

-Verás, el camuflaje suele durar unas veinte horas, pero tú, al haber perfeccionado tu magia, puedes estar camuflada durante tres días.

-Bueno, pues sin más, me voy. Gracias por contestarme.

-A ti por tu inquebrantable curiosidad. Ahora debes irte.

-¿Es necesario partir ahora mismo en lugar de esperar hasta mañana?

-Sí. Lo siento, cariño, pero el tiempo apremia. Además, debo enviar dentro de unas horas unos cambiantes a Canterlot para que me consigan más información.

-Entiendo.

La reina sacó de uno de sus cajones personales una cantimplora negra con estalactitas verdes oscuros rellena de un líquido verdoso y se la dio a Apple Bloom.

-Toma, guárdalo para tu travesía. Será un camino muy largo, pero no creo que te lleve más de un día si te tomas esto. Es una bebida que te repone fuerzas. Mételo en la mochila que te he preparado en la entrada del castillo. Tienes varios utensilios de orientación.

Apple Bloom quitó el tapón del brebaje y reconoció un olor que la entusiasmaba.

-¡Huele igual que aquellas piscinas que tenemos en las cuevas!

-Sí. Ahora ve a Ponyville y consígueme los libros. Sé que lo lograrás.

-Lo haré, mi reina. -Contestó decidida la joven cambiante.

Cerró la tapa del frasco, lo metió en la mochila y se fue a un trayecto hacia Ponyville tras cinco años. Sacó un mapa y una brújula para saber por dónde iba y nada más alejarse un kilómetro del reino desolado, justo cuando amaneció, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un desierto sin apenas arena. Parecía una estalagmita puntiaguda en una hoja de papel naranja. El cielo era azul celeste y la única nube que parecía muy fuera de lugar era una muy gris con tonos verdes oscuros que se asentaron sobre aquella estalagmita. Apple Bloom continuó con su trayecto sin descanso. Se volvió mucho más ágil, fuerte y resistente que hace cinco años, así que pensó que si pudo sobrevivir unas horas en el bosque Everfree, podría soportar una larga caminata hacia Ponyville desde un lugar perdido del horizonte durante probablemente un día. Cada vez que atravesó una región para pasar a otra, se volvió tan agotada que tuvo que recuperarse con un breve trago de su cantimplora. Las regiones no fueron variadas, pero pasaron centenares de minutos para que Apple Bloom lograra determinar algo que no había visto antes. Horas después, logró pasar del árido desierto y entró en el caótico lugar conocido como bosque Everfree. Tomó otro trago de su bebida y continuó con la esperanza de encontrar Ponyville. Tal como la informó Chrysalis, no hacía nada contra un cambiante, a pesar de estar transformado en poni. Esta vez su trayecto fue tranquilo comparado con los vendavales desérticos. No hubo ni un alma en ese bosque, ni siquiera la presencia de unos lobos de madera. La cambiante pensó que habría sido relajante vivir en ese lugar sin ningún estorbo.

Sus habilidades como cambiante eran notablemente mejores que las de los ponis. Eran igual de fuertes, pero eran más ágiles, más rápidos, tenían la habilidad de transformarse en poni y eran más perceptivos. Por eso último Apple Bloom se detuvo y se acercó a un lugar que le resultó muy familiar. Observó un tronco hueco roto y ella se acercó.

-Ahí fue donde estuve a punto de morir. Me destrocé las patas y no pude moverme. -Susurró para sí la joven.

En la zona hubo muchas hojas. Quizás debido a las etapas otoñales cayeron miles de ellas. Apple Bloom empezó a recordar algo y se puso a quitar todas esas hojas del suelo. Al terminar, encontró una figura diminuta, redonda... roja.

-¡Mi colgante!

Se quedó estupefacta de la ilusión de haberlo encontrado tras cinco años sin pensar en el regalo que le había hecho su hermana mayor. Se preguntó cómo es que nadie lo había recogido. Estaba bastante sucio, así que Apple Bloom la abrió preocupada y por miedo a que le pasara algo dentro. Afortunadamente el interior estaba intacto como cuando lo perdió por aquel entonces. Mirando con cariño el pequeño dibujo donde salía ella y Applejack, empezó a pensar que su decisión de fugarse de casa hace años fue tan tonta que sintió como si pagara las consecuencias al haber renacido como cambiante. También encontró el sombrero de Applejack que se lo había puesto antes de aquel viaje. Estaba también en mal estado.

-Los pequeños ponis suelen ser ingenuos, especialmente yo cuando era pequeña. -Se dijo la joven con tristeza.

Apple Bloom no encontró un pañuelo húmedo para poder limpiar tanto el colgante como el sombrero, así que no tuvo más remedio que guardarlos sin más en la mochila y continuó con su misión. Si encontró el objeto más preciado de su infancia y el sombrero en aquel bosque, es que le quedaría poco camino que recorrer. Pero se quedó nuevamente sin fuerzas, por lo que cogió la cantimplora para echar otro sorbo, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba vacío. A pesar de eso, la salida del bosque estaba muy cerca. Le costó avanzar, pero logró salir.

Lo último que vio fue Ponyville al horizonte bajo una puesta de sol. Justo después, se desmayó sin más.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Apple Bloom abrió los ojos. Su mirada fue algo borrosa, pero supo distinguir que estaba en una habitación, acostada en una cama, nada más observar el techo. ¿Pero en qué habitación? Se preguntó dónde estaba. Sin levantarse de la cama, miró hacia su lado izquierdo y vio una ventana. Afuera hizo una mañana estupenda, sin nubes blancas ni grises. Pero le sonaba esa ventana. Cuando miró al frente se fijó que había un poni de espaldas delante de su cama leyendo un libro. La melena era azul y tenía la piel púrpura. Hizo enseguida un respiro tan brusco de la sorpresa que aquella poni la escuchó y se dio la vuelta. Tenía un cuerno, confirmando que era una unicornio.

-¡Anda, estás despierta! Me tenías muy preocupada. Muy buenos días, joven. -Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa.

Finalmente un fugaz pensamiento de Apple Bloom lo confirmó: Era Twilight Sparkle. Lo adivinó rápidamente ya no sólo por su aspecto, sino por tener en su poder un libro y por su saludo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces muy tensa, como si te acordaras de algo sorprendente.

-Errrr… Nada, nada, es que…

No tuvo nada que decir. No supo cómo comportarse ante alguien tras cinco años sin verla. Intentó buscar una pregunta propia de alguien perdida. Logró encontrarla.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en Sweet Apple Acres, un hogar que está al lado de Ponyville. Mientras paseaba ayer por la tarde para una investigación, te vi desmayada al lado del bosque Everfree. Me sorprende que no hayas sufrido ningún rasguño dejando aparte tu agotamiento. Entonces te llevé a casa y le encargué a mi ayudante la investigación, poniendo mi esfuerzo en cuidarte.

Apple Bloom no tuvo dudas en pensar que era Twilight Sparkle.

-Por cierto, se me olvidó. Soy Twilight Sparkle. ¿Cómo te llamas?

No pudo decir nada. No supo qué nombre usar. Obviamente no usaría el suyo propio, pero jamás pensó que había que inventarse uno, así que decidió ir por la vía fácil.

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Cómo? -La unicornio no se esperó esa respuesta.

-No recuerdo quién soy. -Estuvo esperando a que se lo creyera.

-Vaya, lo siento. Espero que sea temporal tu fin, ¿cómo te encuentras? -Preguntó.

-Bien, la verdad. -Contestó Apple Bloom, pero quiso estar segura del tiempo que hace. -¿Es por la mañana?

-Sí, y hace un día radiante. Deberías desayunar y así podemos darnos un paseo. Así quizás se te refresque la memoria. ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Vamos a ver. -La cambiante camuflada en poni intentó levantarse de la cama y no tuvo problemas en incorporarse. -Pues sí, puedo.

-Bien. Espero que te gusten las manzanas. -Dijo Twilight con una dulce sonrisa.

Apple Bloom se sorprendió por no haber sido pillada. Dedujo que la unicornio la habría descubierto o reconocido enseguida. Bajaron las dos a desayunar y, al terminar, la joven poni pasó por el salón. Y vio para su sorpresa un sombrero colgado en una pared. Ella lo reconoció rápidamente como el sombrero de Applejack.

-¿Te gusta ese sombrero? -Formuló Twilight con una pequeña tristeza.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado? -Apple Bloom recordó muy bien que lo perdió en el bosque Eeverfree, así que dio por sentado el hecho de que su recuperación habría sido imposible. Pero justó ahí la unicornio prefirió no contestar.

-Me gustaría no hablar de eso, por favor. Me trae malos recuerdos. -Se entristeció bastante al detectar la curiosidad de su invitada. -Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta. -Dijo al haberse vuelto rápidamente feliz.

-Espera, me he acordado de algo. -Nada más recordar el sombrero quiso preguntar. -¿No había una mochila?

-¿Una mochi...? ¡Oh, claro! ¿Quieres ir a por él?

-Sí. Debo llevarla en todo momento.

-Pues recógela. Está en el cuarto donde estuviste descansando. No he revisado nada de allí.

-De acuerdo. -Al subir por las escaleras, suspiró por el deseo de que ella no había cotilleado en aquella mochila, lo recogió y bajó con Twilight a salir a dar un paseo hacia Ponyville.

Apple Bloom, aunque mantuvo en primera prioridad su misión, tuvo mucha curiosidad por ver el aspecto de Ponyville una vez pasados cinco años sin verlo. Se fijó, además, que la curiosidad de Twilight se centró en su invitada. Supo muy bien su forma de mirar a los ojos, así que decidió seguir con el paseo como si no pasara nada.

-¿La amnesia que tienes fue mucho antes de haber cruzado el bosque Everfree? -Preguntó la unicornio.

-No lo sé, la verdad. -Contestó rotundamente sin esperarse esa pregunta.

-Por cierto, ¿has oído hablar de Ponyville?

-Un poco. No he oído gran cosa.

-Te va a encantar. Todos los ponis son amigables y honestos.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo quieres que te llame, al menos hasta que recuerdes tu identidad?

Apple Bloom no pensó en eso, y tampoco creyó que era ingeniosa, por lo que decidió que lo eligiera Twilight.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarme?

-¡Oh! ¿En serio quieres que busque un nombre para ti? -La unicornio pensó que sería un detalle darle un buen nombre. -¿Qué tal "Rose Star"?

-Rose Star... ¡Mira, me gusta y todo! -La cambiante siempre admiró su intelecto, así que se decantó rápidamente por su primera sugerencia.

-Me alegro. ¡Mira, ya estamos llegando!

Mientras pasearon por las calles, Apple Bloom estuvo segura de tres detalles: Uno, temió que iba a ser distante con la unicornio. Se alegró mucho de su equivocación. Dos, Ponyville no ha cambiado nada para sus ojos. Tres, algunos ponis la miran rara, como si nunca la habían visto antes. Repentinamente, una poni rosa apareció enfrente suya.

-¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! ¿Eres nueva? -Preguntó con rapidez e hiperactividad.

-¡Buenos días, Pinkie Pie! -Saludó Twilight, pero Apple Bloom se sorprendió. -Ella es un nuevo miembro de Ponyville. Por desgracia es amnésica, pero podemos llamarla de momento Rose Star.

-De acuerdo. ¡Hola, Rosie! ¿Qué tal? ¡Bienvenido a Ponyville y espero que te lo pases bien! -Soltó Pinkie Pie al tiempo que le estrecha una de las patas como saludo con mucha fuerza y rapidez. Apple Bloom no hizo más que balbucear ante la exageración de la poni rosa, por lo que no se la entendió nada.

-¡Bueno, voy a preparar una sorpresa! ¡Hasta luego! -Y se fue sin más, brincando sin parar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Hasta luego! -Se despidió Twilight. -Esta Pinkie Pie... en fin, ¿a dónde quieres ir, Rose?

-Bueno, ¿hay un lugar donde se pueda leer libros? -Apple Bloom, después de terminar de temblar cuan flan, quiso continuar con la misión.

-Sí. Te acompañaré. -Contestó encantada la unicornio al saber su interés por la lectura.

La llevó a su librería. Quedó bastante lejos, pero llegaron sin problemas. Pero Twilight se detuvo enfrente de la puerta para advertirle a Apple Bloom.

-Escucha, Rose, no sé si mi ayudante recogió cierto desorden presente en mi librería antes de continuar con mi investigación, así que espero que no nos tomes como unos impresentables.

-Claro. -Recordó enseguida al joven dragón Spike, quien hacía sus tareas rutinarias para mantener una buena imagen de su hogar.

La unicornio abrió la puerta y soltó un suspiro de gratificación al ver las estanterías limpias. Apple Bloom pensó que, debido a su reacción, la última vez que lo habría visitado había estado en malas condiciones.

-¡Ya he vuelto! -Elevó la voz Twilight.

La cambiante convertida como Rose se fijó que el techo había sido ampliado, y las estanterías aumentaron de altura, con lo cual habría muchos más libros. Así, localizaría fácilmente aquellos que pidió la reina Chrysalis. Además, la librería estuvo adornada con una sinfonía de música clásica sonando desde un tocadiscos.

-Genial, Twilight. Sobre los libros, ¿me podrías...?

-¡Hola, Twilight! -Una voz demasiado familiar sonó detrás de Apple Bloom. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver quién había hablado.

-¡Oh, hola, cielo! Me sorprende que hayas ordenado los libros y que continuaras con mi proyecto, Sweetie Belle.

-¿Sweetie Belle? -Susurró Apple Bloom con gran sorpresa. La pequeña poni con gallitos en su voz que recordó con cariño era algo diferente a su aspecto actual. Obviamente había crecido -su estatura era la misma que la de Twilight-. Su esponjosa melena había crecido tanto encima de su cabeza -cubriendo por detrás del cuello- como en su cola. Pero lo que la había chocado fue que llevaba una Cutie Mark. La misma representaba tres libros -rojo, verde y azul- bien apilados, simbolizando la organización que tanto la caracterizaba desde que era pequeña. Apple Bloom intentó impedir mostrar algún tipo de emoción no sólo porque su amiga consiguiera su Cutie Mark, sino también por el pensamiento de que, al ser un cambiante, quizás no podría conseguir uno. Así que decidió pasar a la quinta marcha.

-Verás, Twilight, necesito buscar un libro en concreto. -Pidió Apple Bloom.

-Dime, Rose. ¿Cuál quieres?

-¿Tienes algún libro que hable de Canterlot y de Ponyville?

-¡Oh, claro! Veo que sientes una gran curiosidad. Por nuestro pueblo. -Contestó la unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Así que Rose, ¿eh? El nombre te pega mucho. -Afirmó Sweetie Belle mientras se acercó a ella. Apple Bloom no quiso pensar si "Rose" fuera una analogía a su verdadero nombre.

-Bueno, gracias. -Se sonrojó un poco. Le pareció extraño que una de sus mejores amigas no se haya vuelto una diseñadora de vestidos como su hermana mayor Rarity, así que quiso saberlo.

-Bien, aquí tienes un par de libros. Uno, de Canterlot, al principio vino por fascículos, pero más tarde sacaron una edición completa. El otro, de Ponyville, no es tan completo, pero es simpático y agradable. -Volvió Twilight. A la cambiante, una vez guardó los libros en su mochila, ya se le olvidó qué preguntarle a su vieja amiga, pero decidió preguntar acerca de su raza.

-Perfecto, gracias. Otra cosa más. ¿Tenéis algún libro que hable acerca de los cambiantes?

Al tiempo de haber acabado la pregunta, hubo un silencio sólidamente tenso cuyo entorno lo envolvía la música clásica del tocadiscos y poco más. Sweetie Belle estuvo tanto sorprendida como inquieta. La unicornio púrpura cambió su sincera sonrisa a una expresión mucho más seria. Apple Bloom tuvo que esperar medio minuto a que Twilight la respondiera con una pregunta y dejara a un lado su repentina mirada fija.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Preguntó de forma muy seca.

-Bueno, alguien me habló de esa raza. -Intentó responder sin querer hacer alusión a la reina Chrysalis.

-¿Quién? -La unicornio no anduvo con bromas.

-No sé cómo, pero sé algo. -Contestó rápidamente sin pensar en sus palabras.

Sweetie Belle contempló el ambiente y quiso que la tensión se detuviera. Finalmente Twilight se tomó un respiro y se dirigió a Apple Bloom con un tono tan formal como cuando la había conocido por la mañana.

-Escúchame, Rose. Esto es en su total esencia la investigación con la que estamos realizando mi ayudante y yo. Estaba paseando por el bosque Everfree cuando me escondí detrás de un árbol para que no vieran dos criaturas negras charlando y acercándose a Ponyville. Por desgracia, el árbol usó una rama para apartarme, así que les dejé inconscientes usando magia. Pero en la conversación que entablaron emplearon varias veces la palabra "cambiante". Deduzco que es el nombre de su raza, ya que no paraban de hablar en tercera persona. Cogí un par de muestras y estuve estudiándolo junto con Sweetie Belle durante meses. Y me sorprende que alguien como tú, una amnésica, sepa algo de esa raza.

La cambiante estuvo fascinada por su hazaña de haberlo investigado. Ella había sido cambiante durante cinco años y no hubo ningún libro acerca de esas criaturas. Sólo sabía que podía realizar magia, volar, mover con una gran agilidad y destreza y puede convertirse en otro poni, pero poco más. Quiso saber más de los cambiantes, concretamente de un tema del cual se había comido la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-Tengo dos dudas, Twilight.

-¿Sí? -Puso toda su atención.

-¿Sabes si un poni que se transformó en cambiante puede volver a serlo?

-¿Perdona? ¡Eso no lo sabía! -Twilight se interesó por esa pregunta hasta el extremo de dar un par de saltos. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, una amiga mía pasó por esta situación, me guardó el secreto y me pidió que encontrara la verdad. -Apple Bloom improvisó con naturalidad y le salió bien jugada la mentira. No se esperaba que le saliera bien.

-Fascinante. Eso podría explicar por qué aquellas dos criaturas se acercaron a Ponyville. Buscan a sus presas, las secuestran vivas y las transforma. ¿Y te explicó cómo?

-Bueno, recordó algo de un capullo, pero no supo nada más.

-Excelente. -Al unísono, el unicornio cogió una hoja de papel y una pluma para anotar todo lo que había dicho. -¿Y la segunda pregunta?

-Sí. ¿Sabes si pueden conseguir una Cutie Mark?

-Eso tampoco lo sé. Es una pregunta extraña, a decir verdad. Creía que los ponis eran los únicos en obtener una.

Sweetie Belle observó que la tensión inicial se había desvanecido, pero quiso que hubiera tranquilidad, por lo que decidió sacar a Apple Bloom a tomar el aire.

-Twilight, me gustaría llevar a Rose a dar una vuelta, y ya puesto a que almuerce algo.

-Claro. Muchísimas gracias, Rose, por tu ayuda. Enseguida lo aplicaré a mis estudios. Me sorprende que sepas bastante de esto. Y espero que tu amiga mejore.

-Venga, vale. Hasta luego. -Se despidió la cambiante y acompañó afuera a Sweetie Belle.

Una vez en el exterior, Apple Bloom respiró un aire puro tras pasar un tiempo en un olor a viejos papeles.

-Bien, Rose. ¿Quieres que te lleve a almorzar? Yo invito.

-¿Ah, sí? Muchas gracias. -Se sintió agradecida por el buen trato que le dio su amiga, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Conozco un sitio sencillo, barato y delicioso. Vámonos.

La llevó en un restaurante pequeño donde pidieron ambas ensalada. Se sentaron al lado de la vidriera del establecimiento y esperaron sus platos.

-Bueno, Rose, ¿qué te parece Ponyville?

-Pues muy bonito, la verdad. -Contestó Apple Bloom sin mirarle a los ojos por timidez al mirar a una amiga suya que no había visto en mucho tiempo, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de Sweetie Belle.

-¿Por qué no me miras? -Preguntó humildemente la unicornio. -¿No has tenido muchos amigos?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso último?

-Por tu timidez. No te lo tomes a mal, pero actúas como si te tuviera miedo o algo parecido. Venga, una moneda por tus pensamientos. -Su curiosidad fue en aumento.

-No, no me apetece hablar de esto, la verdad.

-¿Es por lo de tu amiga? Entonces no preguntaré nada. Siento haberte molestado.

Apple Bloom se sintió un poco mal por Sweetie Belle. Hace años habría hablado abiertamente con su gran amiga. Pero pensó que el paso del tiempo cambia a los ponis, por lo que decidió preguntarla acerca del club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Dime, ¿te gustan los grupos? -Preguntó la cambiante.

-¿Grupos?

-Sí, como un club.

-¡Oh, sí, me encantan!

-¿Montaste alguno de pequeña? -Las ganas de Apple Bloom de saber más acerca del club fueron creciendo.

-Sí. Primero lo hicimos con tres ponis. Luego se unió un cuarto.

-Supongo que te habías divertido mucho por aquel entonces.

-Sí, bueno, hasta algo más tarde. -Se entristeció Sweetie Belle.

-Oh. Vale, no digas más. -Fue evidente que su amiga no quiso continuar.

El camarero trajo un par de platos de ensalada y se las dio a las dos ponis.

-Que aproveche. -Dijo él con un acento muy francés.

-Gracias. -Contestaron las dos.

Mientras comieron, Apple Bloom notó que la tristeza de Sweetie Belle siguió en su rostro. Quiso animarla con algún chiste, pero la unicornio comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Tener una amiga es genial, de las mejores cosas que te pueden pasar en la vida.

Apple Bloom sintió curiosidad por lo que estuvo contando su amiga. Algo serio soltaría.

-No sé si antes de acabar siendo amnésica tuviste alguno en tu vida. Es reconfortante tener un poni que te ayude en tus problemas, que la ayudes en los suyos. Tener una conexión especial con alguien es gratificante. Pero si desaparece uno de tu vida, tienes que aprender a afrontarlo.

Fue evidente que habló de la desaparición de Apple Bloom.

-No sé, Rose. Cuando era pequeña, tuve amigos especiales. Pero cuando uno se va sin más, nunca sabes si fue culpa tuya. Y eso suele separar al grupo de amigos.

Se preguntó la oyente si se separaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders. De ser así, habría hecho mella en los corazones de sus amigos.

-Por suerte el grupo no se ha separado, pero nos había costado mantenerlo en pie. Incluso hoy seguimos pasándolo pipa montando locuras, aunque con menos frecuencia que antes. Scootaloo y Pipsqueak son simpáticos y amigables.

Los ojos de Sweetie Belle apuntaron a la vidriera y detuvo su discurso.

-¡Oh, hablando de amigos, mira quién pasa por aquí!

Apple Bloom miró al exterior y observó a un poni a quien quiso reconocer pero prefirió preguntarle al unicornio.

-¿Y ese es?

-Es Pipsqueak. Es un poni majísimo. Te va a encantar.

La cambiante pensó que sí, ya lo creía. Sweetie Belle le saludó y éste entró en el restaurante. Al parecer iba acompañado. Se sorprendió mucho por la madurez de su aspecto. Era un poco más alto, tenía pezuñas, llevaba una bufanda roja, tenía un largo cabello marrón y su Cutie Mark era una brújula.

-Rose, este es Pipsqueak, un viejo amigo. -Le presentó Sweetie Belle.

-¡Hola, Rose! ¡Encantado de conocerte! -Saludó cordialmente Pipsqueak, pero enseguida notó que Apple Bloom se puso a temblar. -Te veo nerviosa.

-S-sí, es que estuve… bueno, no sé. -Apple Bloom balbuceó.

-Rose, ¿conoces a Dinky? -Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom conocía a Dinky en clase, pero sólo de vista. Sabía que era hija de Derpy, una pegaso atolondrada. Entonces vio a una unicornio con una bufanda de rayas blancas y rosas, una coleta roja en su cabello largo y con una Cutie Mark de unas estrellas.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Qué tal? -Se presentó Dinky.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estáis? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo iba a volver a mi casa con Pipsqueak.

Al oír eso, una pequeña semilla de celos creció demasiado rápido en el corazón de la cambiante.

-Ya. ¿Y cómo os conocíais? -Mantuvo las formas sorprendentemente bien, incluso el tono y sus expresiones.

-Fue hace unos cuantos años. Estábamos en clase, pero empezábamos a hablar los dos un poco después. Creo que fue después de una reunión de esa poni perdida… no sé cómo se llama.

-Apple Bloom -Contestó Pipsqueak.

-¡Sí, esa! -Dinky le agradeció y prosiguió. -Pues hablábamos del tema y luego días después habíamos hablado de todo. ¿Deberíamos decir que somos grandes amigos?

-Desde luego. -Contestó Pipsqueak.

-Estupendo. Bueno, ahora habíamos venido de la tienda de música a escuchar algunas canciones con los auriculares.

-Mis preferidas esta mañana fueron las acústicas. Sonaron muy relajantes. -Esgrimió Pipsqueak.

-Pues yo prefiero hoy las orquestales. Suenan excelentes. Es una pena que mi madre no haya venido, pero cae bien gordo entre los encargados de la tienda.

-A mí me parece maja, ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces.

-¡Sí, desde luego que lo es! -Estuvo de acuerdo Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Parece que eres nueva, Rose, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Dinky.

-Sí, soy nueva.

-Pues bienvenida a Ponyville. Es un lugar feliz. Vámonos, Pipsqueak. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Hasta luego, chicas! -Se despidió el poni con manchas marrones.

-¡Hasta luego! -Dijo Sweetie Belle. -Qué pareja más hermosa.

-¿Están saliendo? -Preguntó la cambiante con un tono serio.

-No lo sé, pero es un pequeño rumor. Aún así, son adorables.

Apple Bloom acabó su plato durante la charla con aquella pareja, así que quiso cotillear por su cuenta.

-Sweetie Belle, tengo que irme. Me he acordado de… algo importante.

-¡Oh! ¿Te has acordado de algo? ¿De qué? -La unicornio dio pronto el hecho de que su amnesia era temporal.

-Algo de… -No supo qué decir, pero no quiso decir su plan, así que soltó a voleo. -…un árbol con animales.

-¿Eh? -Sweetie Belle se quedó patidifusa.

-En fin, tengo que irme. Gracias por la comida, en serio. ¡Hasta pronto!

Al salir del restaurante, Apple Bloom empezó a buscar a Pipsqueak y a Dinky. Había bastantes ponis en Ponyville, pero no lo bastantes como para formar un muro de ponis en una calle, así que los encontró rápidamente y les vigiló en una distancia claramente pronunciada. Se fijó que la unicornio había comprado un globo con forma de corazón. Tardaron en llegar a casa de Derpy unos treinta minutos, se detuvieron en la puerta y Dinky quiso decirle algo a Pipsqueak sin saber que Apple Bloom les estuvo vigilando.

-Mi madre está en casa, pero no se entera de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó el poni blanco con manchas marrones.

-Ya lo verás. -Contestó tras soltar una pequeña risa con seseos.

Cuando entraron, la cambiante esperó varios minutos para llamar a la puerta. Supo que en el segundo piso de la casa estuvieron los dos, así que dedujo que abriría la puerta Derpy. Y acertó.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó la pegaso gris con gran inocencia.

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar, por favor? -No sería difícil lograr que la ayudara.

-Sí, claro. ¿Quieres unas magdalenas, señorita oso?

-Err… no, gracias. -Se quedó igual que su amiga Sweetie Belle con la respuesta del árbol.

La dejó entrar. Apple Bloom subió por las escaleras, buscó la habitación de Dinky y se encontró con una puerta casi cerrada. La abrió unos contadísimos centímetros para mirar qué estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. El único poni sentado en la cama era Pipsqueak.

-Dinky, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de que tu madre no se entera de nada?

-Quiero decir que si hago cualquier ruido en este cuarto, Mamá da por hecho de que es un grupo musical de rock duro.

-¿Y lo escuchas?

-No, no es un tipo de música que me guste.

Apple Bloom vio que Dinky se sentó también en su cama, muy juntita de Pipsqueak, en su lado derecho. Apoyó su cabeza con su hombro y luego empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

-¿Nadie te había dicho el pelo tan suave que tienes? -Preguntó sonriente Dinky.

-¿Cuenta mi madre?

-Mira que eres graciosillo, Pipsqueak.

Sus labios se acercaron a los de su amigo. Apple Bloom estuvo a punto de estallar de furia y estuvo a punto de preparar la magia de su cuerno para acabar con ella. A punto porque Pipsqueak giró la cabeza como negación a las intenciones de Dinky.

-No, por favor. -Pidió el poni blanco.

-¿No? - Quedó bastante confusa la unicornio y detuvo sus labios.

-Escucha, eres una poni adorable, simpática y muy guapa. Pero no quiero llegar a ese punto.

-Hay alguien más. -Dijo Dinky.

-Ehm… Sí, aunque es difícil de comprenderlo.

-Dímelo, por favor.

La cambiante vio cómo le costó decirlo Pipsqueak, así que quiso enterarse.

-¿Te acuerdas de Apple Bloom?

-Sí, estuvimos hablando de ella un poco con Sweetie Belle y Rose. ¿Pero a qué viene eso?

-Verás, es que… me gusta esa poni.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, mucho. No sólo estuve pensando en ella debido a esa conversación, sino que la conducta de Rose me recordó muchísimo a ella. La echo mucho de menos.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Pipsqueak.

-Quizás, pero sigo pensando que tiene que estar por algún lado. Me gustaría saber dónde está. Teníamos pensado hacer un cómic, jugábamos a la consola, dibujaba muy bien… Durante esos momentos sentí como una conexión con ella. Sé que es difícil de explicar, pero así lo siento.

En momentos como aquel, Apple Bloom pensó que Dinky se habría puesto a la defensiva tajantemente y le echaría de casa con violencia e insultos.

-Vale. -Dijo Dinky tranquilamente.

-¿Vale? ¿O sea que lo comprendes? -Se sorprendió Pipsqueak porque había esperado también una reacción negativa.

-Claro. Entiendo que todavía te guste esa poni.

-¿No estás celosa, ni furiosa? ¿Nada de nada?

-No, por Celestia. -Dijo tras soltar una risa. -Te deseo suerte, eso sí, en encontrarla. Y si lo consigues, sed felices los dos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio inesperadamente tranquilo.

-¿Sabes? Me esperaba que ibas a echar de casa con furia.

-¿En serio? -Soltó una carcajada. -¡Venga ya! No soy ni tonta ni rencorosa, Pipsqueak. Sólo deseo el bienestar de mis amigos, aunque esto signifique echar el freno cuando sea necesario.

-En fin, me alegro mucho de que sepas comprenderlo.

Apple Bloom no tuvo más motivos de espiar, así que bajó por las escaleras, salió de casa y bajo un estupendo atardecer estuvo pensando en Pipsqueak constantemente. Quiso estar con él, hablar con él, reír con él, llorar con él… pero se acordó del inconveniente de que ya era una cambiante. ¿Sabría afrontarlo? Su disfraz sólo duraría tres días, quedando ya dos. Estuvo pensando cómo ingeniársela hasta que llegó a la librería de Twilight. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, no hubo nada más que oscuridad.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Y nada más encender las luces…

-¡SORPRESA, ROSE! ¡BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE!

Al unísono de las caloríficas felicitaciones de decenas de ponis, pilló un rebote del susto. No vio más que globos, confeti y pasteles.

-¡Esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida, Rose! -Dijo Pinkie Pie y abrazó muy fuerte a Apple Bloom.

-Yo, bueno, no sé qué decir. No me lo esperaba. Gracias.

-¡Venga, vamos a celebrarlo!

Todos los ponis lo pasaron en grande en la librería. Hubo juegos, canciones y tartas por todas partes. Se divirtieron incluso durante la noche caída. No fue hasta entonces cuando llegaron unos cuantos ponis más. Apple Bloom estuvo divirtiéndose como nunca hasta que un poni le tocó el hombro y se dio la vuelta.

-Hola, Rose. -Saludó Pipsqueak.

-¡Oh! -Ella se sonrojó y su corazón estuvo latiendo muy deprisa.

-No pude venir a darte la sorpresa de bienvenida. Espero que no te hayas aburrido.

-¡No, qué va! Me lo estoy pasando genial. ¿Quieres una magdalena?

-Me lo pregunta siempre Derpy.

Se rieron los dos y continuaron con la fiesta. Media hora después, estuvieron hablando.

-Pinkie es única montando fiestas. Sólo tienes que decirle que alguien nuevo llega a Ponyville y lo prepara todo en un pispás.

-Ya lo creo. -Apple Bloom le miró con especial cariño.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rose?

-Nada, ven aquí.

Y le abrazó muy fuerte a Pipsqueak. Este, a pesar de no entender por qué, la abraza también. Durante el abrazo, Apple Bloom notó que Dinky también asistió a la fiesta. La miró con alegría, como si pensara que su forma de abrazarle le recordara a la pequeña poni que conoció en su infancia. Terminaron de abrazarse y en sus rostros no hubo más que sonrisas.

-¿Y eso, Rose?

-Nada, me apeteció sin más. -Tras eso, le "pulsó" la nariz a Pipsqueak. -¡BIP! -Los dos ponis se rieron con esa tontería.

-Jopé, si que eres graciosa.

-Y tú eres muy divertido.

Los dos notaron que la fiesta se estaba acabando.

-En fin, me tengo que ir, Rose. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

-¡Espera! -No se resistió en pedirle algo. -¿Y si quedáramos? Quisiera hablar contigo mañana.

-Venga, vale. No tengo planes mañana. ¿A qué hora?

-Por la tarde, fuera de Ponyville. -Quiso ir en serio Apple Bloom.

-¿Fuera? Uauh, sí que pides mucho. Bueno, no tengo por qué decir que no.

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

-Vale. Hasta mañana.

Al haberse marchado, Sweetie Belle se acercó a Apple Bloom.

-Me contó Twilight que puedes dormir aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Tenemos dos camas. Ya lo recogeremos todo mañana.

Cuando se prepararon para acostar y se echaron a las camas, la unicornio quiso preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué tal en Ponyville?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, Sweetie Belle.

-Me alegro. En fin, vamos a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, amiga mía.

Y durmió con tranquilidad Apple Bloom, olvidando hasta la misión que le había encomendado la reina Chrysalis.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Apple Bloom se despertó por un buen olor que había oliscado en sueños. Cuando se levantó, estaba sola en el amplio dormitorio del segundo piso de la librería de Twilight. Miró por la ventana y contempló el amanecer de un radiante y colorido cielo azul cubierto de esponjosas nubes blancas, ninguna gris. Eso le dio una sincera sonrisa. No tardó en volver a sentir ese olor que parecía a tostadas, por lo que bajó por las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días, Rose! -La saludó con gran entusiasmo Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom la vio preparando un desayuno que consistió en tostadas, varios tarros con distintos sabores a elegir y un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. Sintió algo de nostalgia al haber contemplado el panorama, así que Sweetie Belle decidió romper el hielo otra vez.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues dormida? -La preguntó saludándola a la cara.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Es que estaba pensando en algo.

-Bueno, pensarás mejor nada más devorar todo este riquísimo desayuno. ¿Te gustan las tostadas?

-¿A quién no?

-Eso es cierto. No conozco a nadie a quien no le gustan.

Se sentaron las dos en la mesa y comenzaron a coger tostadas recién hechas. Apple Bloom no vio a Twilight, así que decidió preguntar.

-Sweetie Belle, ¿dónde está Twilight?

-Está en el sótano. Siempre va allí cuando tiene al frente una investigación que la ponga a prueba.

-¿Los cambiantes?

-Tú lo has dicho. Pero a pesar de obsesionarse con un desafío como este, no la veo estresada. Sólo recuerdo una vez que había perdido sus formas hasta casi colapsar Ponyville.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál? -En ese momento la cambiante untó sus tostadas con chocolate y la unicornio con mermelada de fresa.

-Pues una de hace varios años donde nos había hechizado a todos para jugar con un peluche con una melena muy fea. La que había liado.

-¡Venga ya!

-No, de verdad. A pesar de eso, es muy buena y se esfuerza cada día en sus estudios de magia. Ahora mismo con el tema de los cambiantes, creo que es con el que más noches ha pasado en vela. He visto bolsas de café acabándose más rápido que la paciencia de mi hermana mayor.

-Y… ¿cuántos días lleva así? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Unas cuantas semanas. Debería descansar. Voy a decírselo.

Se levantó Sweetie Belle bajó al sótano de la librería. La puerta estaba detrás de Apple Bloom, así que ella se giró y cuando la abrió se fijó en la escasa iluminación que tenía. Cuando se adentró la unicornio y cerró la puerta, la cambiante estuvo pensando en sus planes idílicos con Pipsqueak. Pero se llevó un susto tremendo cuando su pezuña derecha estuvo soltando unas chispas verdes. La piel amarilla de la pezuña de Rose empezó a volverse oscura. Pero en un segundo volvió a ser normal, como si fuese la interferencia de un televisor. Recordó al instante que debería actuar en un día, porque su disfraz había empezado a perder su efectividad. Se volvió a asustar cuando sintió un contacto físico en el hombro derecho.

-¡Oh! ¡Tranquila, Rose! Siento haberte asustado. -Se sentó en la mesa. -Bueno, estaba a punto de decirle a Twilight que descansara hasta que me fijé que tenía su propia tostadora. No me extraña que no pierda la compostura.

-Anda. -Fingió la sorprendida por su obvia preocupación por el camuflaje. -Por cierto, ¿se puede entrar en el sótano? Tengo que pedirle sus apuntes de los cambiantes.

-Lo pregunté anoche, pero me dijo que no estaría listo hasta dentro de varias horas.

-Oh, vaya. -Apple Bloom intentó mantener sus nervios por esa carrera contrarreloj.

-Escucha, Rose, tengo el día libre. Me gustaría enseñarte una cosa.

-¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

-Ya lo verás.

Y las dos salieron de la librería para comenzar un largo paseo que concluiría en las afueras. Durante el paseo mantuvieron una charla.

-¿Sabes, Rose? Me gusta que te preocupes de tus amigas.

-¿Eh?

-Ayer dijiste que una amiga tuya se había transformado en cambiante. Me gusta que la ayudes así. Twilight es muy buena investigando. No he conocido ninguna poni tan buena como ella.

-Ah, sí, eso. -Apple Bloom se había olvidado de su trola improvisada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo muy decaída. ¿No te ha gustado el desayuno? -Se preocupó Sweetie Belle.

-No, pero me gustaría tener los apuntes completos de Twilight cuanto antes.

-No te preocupes. ¡Ya verás como todo se hará en un tris! -Le dio una batería de optimismo. -¡Mira, ya estamos llegando! Le mostró una casa muy reconocible para Apple Bloom.

-¿Sweet Apple Acres?

-No, pero estamos muuuy cerquita. -La guiñó el ojo.

A la cambiante le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Estuvo pensando varias veces: "No creo que vaya a enseñármelo".

Y vaya si lo vio. Sweetie Belle le enseñó la vieja casa de las Cutie Mark Crusaders arreglada hace cinco años. Se quedó atónita y la unicornio se echó una buena risa al haber visto su expresión boquiabierta. La carga nostálgica de Apple Bloom sobrecargó sus sentidos como nunca.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! -Intentó decir Sweetie Belle entre unas ahogadas risas.

-No me lo puedo creer. -Susurró en voz alta la cambiante inconscientemente.

-Te quería decir -Ya paró de reírse. -que este es mi club y el de Pipsqueak. ¿A qué vino esa reacción? Era como si te lo habías encontrado por primera vez en años.

Apple Bloom intentó pensar en algo, pero decidió ir por lo más básico y seguro.

-Nada, me parecía haberlo visto antes.

-¡Anda! ¡Parece que tu amnesia se está desvaneciendo! Por favor, entra.

Las dos entraron al club. Al haber sido la primera en entrar la cambiante, no recibió referencias de su amiga, así que siguió con una expresión de sorprendida. Toda la casa apenas había cambiado. Era tal como lo recordaba antaño. Los mismos estantes, muebles, colchones… era como viajar al pasado.

-Así es el club desde hace cinco años. Habíamos cambiado algunas cosas porque estaban demasiado viejas o porque se habían roto. Y cuando tocábamos arreglarlo, tenía que ser lo más parecido posible al anterior. -Informó Sweetie Belle hasta que contempló de nuevo la cara de Apple Bloom. -¿Sigues apabullada todavía? Hay que ver, Rose, si es que a cada paso te quedas quieta.

-Bueno, eh, estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Sabes? Es como si tu reacción y tus pensamientos se hubieran desatado nada más pisar el suelo de este club. Y ya que estás medio curada, ¿has crecido aquí, en Ponyville?

-Sinceramente, no me acuerdo. -Contestó la cambiante sin mirarla a los ojos. -Una pregunta, Sweetie Belle -quiso salir de la tangente. -, ¿cómo se llama el club?

-Oh, se me olvidó. ¡Se llama "El club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders"! -Por llamar la atención, esa frase lo dijo con grandilocuencia, como si fuera la presentación de un programa de dibujos animados.

-¿Se llama así? -Apple Bloom creyó que le iban a cambiar el nombre… porque ya tiene una Cutie Mark, tanto como Pipsqueak. -¿Por qué, si ya tienes tu Cutie Mark?

-Luego te contesto a eso. ¿Quieres que pasemos el rato? Hace semanas que no vengo aquí a pasarlo bien. ¿Qué tal se te da preparar una escena?

-¿Escena?

-Sí. Verás, te lo enseñaré, pero tenemos que hacerlo pronto.

Sweetie Belle sacó de un armario grande una caja de cartón llena de libros para dibujar y folios blancos, los dejó a un lado, vino a otra habitación y reunió en la anterior varias mesas y sillas pequeñas. Apple Bloom se extrañó bastante, porque aquello no era lo que entendió de "escena".

-¿Y eso? -Preguntó la cambiante.

-Nada. Sólo tenemos que esperar.

Y esperaron. La unicornio estaba feliz por lo que acabó de hacer, mientras que Apple Bloom continuó pensando de qué iba eso. Enseguida se escuchó unas llamadas en la puerta del club y detrás de ella unos susurros infantiles. Sweetie Belle se aproximó y abrió la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos, pequeñajos! -Recibió a un montón de pequeños ponis ilusionados por dar abrazos.

-¿Qué tal, Sweetie Belle? -Saludó Pipsqueak cuando entraron todos los críos. -¡Anda, Rose! ¿Qué tal estás? -Su aparición sorprendió a Apple Bloom.

-¡Oh, hola! ¿Qué hacen todos estos pequeños ponis aquí? -Quiso saber qué se había perdido.

-Pipsqueak y yo hemos reunido durante años a un montón de jóvenes para que consigan su Cutie Mark. Todos estos presentes no la tienen, así que realizamos estas clases para buscar una para cada uno.

-Sí. No te imaginas la cantidad de pequeños que salieron de aquí con una Cutie Mark. Creo que un poni consiguió el suyo en menos de un año. Eso todavía me sigue sorprendiendo. Normalmente lo consiguen en dos o un poco menos.

Nuevamente, Apple Bloom quedó sorprendida. Todos los pequeños ponis la miraron e hicieron un montón de preguntas: "¿Quién es ella?", "¿De dónde vienes?", "¿Cómo te llamas?". Su curiosidad era inagotable.

-Bien, pequeños, hoy vamos a dibujar. -Informó Sweetie Belle. -Vamos a coger un folio y nos ponemos a dibujar. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Algo que nos guste, que tenemos, algo que podríamos ser en el futuro… lo que queráis.

La actividad del dibujo era una asignatura que duraba una hora. Cuando terminaron de dibujar, lo expusieron con detalle. Algunos fueron tímidos porque pensaron que su dibujo fue un deseo muy personal. Otros se mostraron activamente entusiastas y con gran perseverancia. Y también hubo quienes no lo terminaron a tiempo. A estos últimos dijo Sweetie Belle que pueden terminarlo en casa con tranquilidad.

Una segunda hora estuvo protagonizada por Pipsqueak. Su sesión fue una serie de relatos cortos que iba narrando de un libro.

-"…Y entonces, el anciano poni logró llegar a lo más alto de aquella catarata sin ayuda de su pequeño y orondo compañero de viaje. Sin embargo, se sintió vacío, como si estuviera cuestionando si esto ha sido realmente lo que quería. Más tarde, el anciano sacó de su maleta el álbum de recuerdos de su difunta esposa." -En cada frase, Pipsqueak puso el tono de voz adecuado en el momento adecuado cuan actor de teatro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que derramó Apple Bloom al escuchar ese relato. Todos los pequeños ponis prestaron toda su atención sin abrir la boca. -"Repasó todas las fotos y dibujos que había pegado en las páginas antes de llegar a aquella con el escrito de Mis deseos más felices. Sin darse cuenta, el anciano levantó esa página y se encontró con fotos que no había visto antes. En las fotos salían él y su amada. Sintió una sensación gratificante, como si volviera a nacer."

Entonces Pipsqueak hizo una pausa y miró la hora marcada en un reloj de pared.

-Lo siento, pequeños, la hora ha acabado.

-¡Oh, no! -Dijo un pequeño poni.

-¡Queremos saber más! -Exclamó otro.

-¿Y qué ocurre después? -Preguntó otro.

-Eso será mañana a primera hora. No os preocupéis. Recoged vuestras cosas e iros a casa.

Apple Bloom no conocía el relato, por lo que también estuvo un poco disgustada por no haber terminado de narrarlo. Mientras los pequeños empezaron a recoger sus mochilas, observó que un diminuto poni se acercó a Pipsqueak. Ambos entablaron una conversación.

-¿Qué tal, Tiny Courage? ¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó con gran cariño.

-Profesor… -Susurró con tristeza.

-¿Sí?

-Yo no tengo ningún talento especial.

-Oh, no digas eso. Por fuerza habrá algo que de verdad se te dé bien. -Se acercó al pequeño. -Dime, ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer?

-¿Qué me gustan? Pues no sé.

-Pues empieza por experimentar. Así encuentras cosas que te gustan o no, pero sabrás elegir bien lo que te gusta hacer. Conseguirás así tu Cutie Mark.

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a ver, ¿has escrito algo? ¿Algún relato?

-Pues no.

-Empieza a escribir uno, da igual su historia. Si no te convence, busca otro pasatiempo, como dibujar o montar fiestas.

-Vale, lo intentaré. Gracias.

-Venga, Tiny Courage. Ya verás cómo lo conseguirás.

Y el pequeño se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro. Apple Bloom, además de entender la brújula de su Cutie Mark, quiso saber si esto lo hacían con el consentimiento de sus respectivos padres, así que se lo preguntó a Sweetie Belle.

-¿Los padres? Oh, ellos están encantados. Son como unas clases particulares, pero para los pequeños ponis es diversión. -Contestó la unicornio. -Incluso montamos excursiones, acampadas… todo eso a un precio de risa. No queríamos poner un coste muy alto, sólo lo justo.

-¡Anda! -De repente se acordó de Scootaloo. -Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está esa Scootaloo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ah, bueno, la verdad es que es un secreto. Lo hemos acordado ella, yo y Pipsqueak. Lo siento mucho.

-De acuerdo. -Para sí, se enfurruñó un poco, pero pensó que estaría haciendo alguna operación secreta de gran calibre, del tipo de planes que había hecho de pequeña con ella y con Sweetie Belle.

Enseguida los ojos de la cambiante apuntaron al narrador de relatos cortos con mucho interés. Él salió del club para volver a casa, y Apple Bloom le detuvo para hacerle una pregunta. Sweetie Belle pensó que necesitarían estar a solas, así que se dirigió a la librería.

-¡Eh, Pipsqueak!

-¿Sí, Rose?

-Escucha, lo de la cita, ¿podríamos adelantarlo para ahora, por favor?

-¿Ahora? Vale. No tengo nada que hacer. ¿Adónde quieres que nos vayamos? ¿Seguiremos en las afueras de Ponyville?

-Sí.

Y los dos pasearon por los alrededores del pueblo, charlando y riéndose con las anécdotas que él iba contando de su clase durante horas.

-Rose, no sé por qué, pero a pesar de haberte conocido ayer, me siento como si te conociera hace mucho tiempo. -Comentó Pipsqueak.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Es como si te parecieras a una vieja amiga mía.

Apple Bloom se sintió muy contenta de estar en Ponyville aunque fuese con otra identidad. Pensó que de verdad la recordaron. Y se volvió tan feliz que no dio importancia a la misión encomendada por la reina Chrysalis. Pero entre tanta felicidad la joven cambiante sabía que no podía quedarse eternamente en el pueblo, por lo que era o huir… o revelar su identidad secreta.

-Pipsqueak, escucha, hay algo que necesitas saber tú y muchos de tus amigos. -Dijo con miedo Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, pero me cuesta elegir las palabras adecuadas para que lo comprendas.

-Bueno, dímelo.

-¿Te ha contado Sweetie Belle algo acerca de una investigación que está haciendo Twilight?

-¿Qué investigación? -La unicornio no le había contado nada, puesto que sólo quedaba entre ella y Twilight.

-A ver, vamos a volver a empezar. -Apple Bloom se detuvo para ver por dónde comenzaría a confesar. -Sweetie Belle me contó algo de una amiga vuestra llamada Apple Bloom.

-¡Ah! ¿La encontraste? -Preguntó con ilusión y rapidez el poni.

-No era eso. -Eso le desilusionó un poco, lo averiguó en su expresión. -Verás, yo…

-¿Sí?

-Yo… en fin, cómo decirlo…

-Tranquila, yo tengo todo el día. -Aseguró Pipsqueak.

-Es que… es difícil que vayas a creértelo.

-No me irás a decir que… -Justo en esa pausa se quedó boquiabierto. -¡¿Tú eres Apple Bloom?! -Había visto durante toda su vida un montón de películas donde al final el héroe revelaba su identidad.

-Bueno… -Él acertó, pero ella no supo decir que era cierto.

-¡¿Eres la Apple Bloom que creo yo que eres?!

-Sí. -Susurró la cambiante, y cuando lo hizo, sintió un vacío en su estómago. No sabía cómo reaccionaría a la noticia.

-¡Por la princesa Luna, eres Apple Bloom! ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?! -Elevó tanto su voz que la combinó con una explosiva alegría y con su característico entusiasmo. -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Pero Apple Bloom detuvo los aspavientos de Pipsqueak para hacer la obvia aclaración.

-Espera, Pipsqueak. Sí, soy Apple Bloom.

-¡Sí! ¡¿A que es genial?!

-Sí, pero… no soy como lo imaginas.

El poni se quedó patidifuso ante la frase. No la entendió muy bien.

-Errr… ¿cómo?

-Soy Apple Bloom, pero no como lo crees.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Me lo explicas?

-Verás, esta piel, esta identidad, esta Rose… es un disfraz. La uso para ocultar mi verdadera forma.

-¿Y cuál es tu verdadera forma?

En ese momento, salieron algunos rayos verdes como si se tratara de una interferencia alrededor de una pata de Apple Bloom y desaparecieron. Pipsqueak se quedó petrificado al verlo.

-Pareces un pararrayos. ¿Qué era eso?

-Ese es el problema: Si te muestro mi verdadero yo, podrías asustarte o volverte furioso. -Ahí sintió miedo la cambiante como nunca por temor a que él la rechazara por su sinceridad.

-¿En serio lo crees? Mira, he visto tanto en televisión como fuera de ella cientos de cosas extrañas. En una pantalla vi cosas rarísimas y en mis excursiones quedábamos fascinados por las plantas y algunas criaturas diminutas. No creo que lo tuyo sea del otro mundo.

-Ya lo creo. Eso es lo que me temo, sinceramente; que crees que lo has visto todo.

-En fin, enséñame. Si crees que es tan grave...

-Vale. -Apple Bloom cogió aire varias veces. No se creyó lo que haría. -Allá voy.

-¡Hola, Rose! Menos mal que te encontré. -Apareció Twilight con Sweetie Belle justo antes de que revelara su identidad.

-¡Uauh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicas? -Apple Bloom se sobresaltó.

-Buenas, Rose. Mira, aquí tengo un… -Miró a Pipsqueak y estuvo dudando. -No os importa que lo diga aquí, ¿verdad?

-Si ni siquiera sé de qué estáis hablando. -Dijo el poni.

-Bien. -Twilight sacó de su mochila un aparato similar a un mando a distancia con pantalla. -Mira, esto lo he estado construyendo durante días y por fin lo he terminado. Esto es un detector de cambiantes.

-¿Un detector… de cambiantes? -Apple Bloom sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda.

-Sí, sirve para encontrar un cambiante dentro de seis metros de diámetro con respecto al mando.

-Por cierto, ¿qué estabais haciendo los dos? -Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Nada, nada, no estamos haciendo algo obviamente sospechoso, ¿verdad? -Contestó Pipsqueak mirando a Apple Bloom. Cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, entendió por sus ojos que su verdadera forma era un secreto entre ellos.

-Mira, las pilas están a punto. Voy a activarlo. -Anunció Twilight.

A unos centímetros de haber presionado el botón rojo, un círculo verde en llamas muy amplio rodeó a Apple Bloom. Ella no entendió lo que estuvo pasando y se asustó mucho. Los tres ponis se sorprendieron y pensaron que no fue producto del mando que había fabricado.

-¡¿Y esto qué es?! Exclamó Sweetie Belle.

El círculo verde se transformó en una esfera en llamas con Apple Bloom dentro. Ella sólo vio un intenso juego verde. No era dañino, pero la volvió loca. El color verde se intensificó cada vez más hasta volverse blanco y que sonara una explosión.

En ese momento, la cambiante abrió los ojos y cuando miró a su alrededor notó rápidamente que había vuelto al reino de los cambiantes. Ya no tenía disfraz y se mostró como cambiante. Cuando se giró, estaba la reina Chrysalis mirándola como si se hubiera decepcionado con su misión.

-Esto no era lo que yo esperaba de una cambiante tan astuta como tú, querida. -Evidentemente estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Te he teletransportado a mi reino porque estabas desbarrando por desbarrar. Se supone que eres una cambiante, no un poni.

-¿Tenías la capacidad para hacerme eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque ese poder me debilita. Y prefiero rescatar a la pieza clave de mi partida a dejar que te hundas de nuevo en ese pueblo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Los ponis allí todavía me quieren. Me quedan muchísimas cosas por hacer allí.

-Es mejor para ti que lo olvides. -Contestó la reina y se dio la vuelta en dirección a su trono.

Apple Bloom se sintió ofendida, así que se volvió muy seria y quiso enfrentarse contra su mentora.

-Por tus palabras seguro que odias la amistad. No habrás tenido amigos en tu vida.

Al oír eso, Chrysalis se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una mirada cínica.

-Tú crees que no he tenido amigos. -Susurró con una voz muy medida e intimidante. -Crees que odio la amistad. Mira, te quiero enseñar algo.

Aunque se dirigió hacia ella, Apple Bloom se mostró defensiva. Chrysalis mostró un retrato suyo enmarcado que sacó de un baúl encerrado bajo llave. En el retrato figuraba un unicornio blanco de ojos azules, con una corona brillante y con una melena larga, lisa y azulada.

-Esta era yo. Tenía un montón de amigos por aquel entonces e incluso un poni especial. Él estaba lleno de vida. Protagonicé con él numerosas aventuras y vivíamos con la ilusión propia de un niño. Él mismo me había dibujado esto.

Apple Bloom se fijó que en el retrato se mostraba a ella con unas alas más propias de un hada típico de los cuentos infantiles, sin agujeros en su cuerpo.

-Durante mi infancia recibí duras burlas por llevar unas alas así, pero cuando conocí a mi poni especial, me dijo que parecía interesante. Con ello, comenzábamos a salir los dos al conocernos mejor. Justo cuando mi vida se estaba volviendo indescriptiblemente idílica, unos unicornios me querían enseñar algo: Me llevaron a un bosque encantado como el Everfree. Pero me abandonaron en cuanto les perdía de vista. Nada más quedarme sola, volaba para salir de ese bosque oscuro, pero unas ramas dejaron mis alas para el arrastre. Entonces me había quedado apañada. Buscando una salida, encontré con un poni con otro unicornio dentro del bosque. Pedía ayuda y orientación para salir de ese horrible lugar. Me contestaba que, por usar la palabra "horrible" al bosque, ya que era su hogar, me maldijo. Me volví como me ves ahora.

Apple Bloom no supo qué decir.

-Cuando por fin había salido del bosque, me daba cuenta que me habían dado por desaparecida. Cuando me había encontrado con mi poni especial, no me reconoció. Le expliqué mi situación y quedó tan horrorizado que rompió conmigo y no habló conmigo nunca jamás. Lo mismo había ocurrido con mi círculo de amistades. Vivía en un reino donde todos eran felices y me miraban con desprecio y superioridad. Incluso mi poni especial tenía otra especial. Me volvía cada vez más débil y ya no sabía distinguir la comida de mi saliva. Y me dije: "Tienes el poder para hacerte más fuerte y demostrar lo que vales". Acabé dejando a todos los ponis del reino acabados por el amor que devoraba de ellos. Muchos se convirtieron en cambiantes. Entonces pensé en hacer un ejército y arrasé muchos reinos. Al hacerlo, también ampliaba mi tropa.

La joven cambiante se quedó sin palabras. Chrysalis guardó su retrato en el baúl de donde lo había sacado.

-No eres la única que hace mucho tiempo se quedó apartada de su círculo de amigos. La muerte de tu hermana por Rainbow Dash, la forma tan infantil que te trataba Twilight, el hecho de que no te dijeron lo de la muerte de tus padres… Al final, el declive se convierte en un abismo inevitable del cual debes saber afrontarlo.

-Pero… mis amigos… todavía me quieren… Pipsqueak… -Balbuceó Apple Bloom.

-¿De verdad te crees que sabría asimilar tu verdadera identidad? No seas tan crédula, querida. Nadie es capaz de mantener una promesa en una situación así. Sólo pierden los papeles. Si hubieras revelado tu verdadero yo, habrías sufrido exactamente el mismo problema que por el que yo había pasado, sólo que no encontrarías la solución. Olvídalo, cuando mostramos nuestras verdaderas caras, la sociedad saca lo peor de ella contra nosotros.

Apple Bloom se sintió perdida y desamparada, igual que cuando pasó por aquellos momentos malos de su infancia.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo trayendo esos preciados libros. -Chrysalis cogió la mochila que llevaba su discípula por todo Ponyville. -Puedes retirarte.

-Una pregunta, mi reina.

-¿Sí?

-¿Un poni transformado en cambiante puede conseguir su Cutie Mark? ¿Puede volver a ser un poni?

Las dos preguntas generaron un silencio incómodamente largo.

-No y no. No les des más vueltas, querida. Estamos repudiadas. -Contestó firmemente sin mirar a Apple Bloom. -Y, por cierto, eres la primera a quien enseño y revelo esto. Retírate.

-Sí, mi reina.

La joven cambiante volvió a las cavernas a encontrar un lugar donde acostarse. Sus lentos trotes mostraron su alma derrotada. El resto de los cambiantes le siguieron teniendo respeto, pero al ver su pesimista conducta decidieron no intervenir. Cuando Apple Bloom se acostó, sólo pensó en sus amigos… otra vez. Sintió una tristeza tan grande que creyó que su destruida bondad fuera irreparable. Pensó en Pipsqueak y cómo habría sido su vida allí en Ponyville. Pero ese tentador pensamiento se hizo fugaz por la mala noticia que le había contado Chrysalis.

Los sueños se hicieron grises. Y fueron acompañados de un inagotable odio.


End file.
